Nouvelle menace
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: " Ah ! Les humains. La plus belle connerie que le monde ait pu supporter. " Qui est ce nouvel ennemi ? Il est puissant et les différents sanctuaires vont devoir s'unir pour essayer de le vaincre. Mais les anciennes rancunes vont-elles être oubliées ?
1. détester les orages

Hello everybody ^^. Voici donc le chapitre un d'un plus longue fanfic, qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Il y des couples yaoi et hétéro.

Ces superbes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T.T), excepté quelques uns que vous découvrirez plus tard ^^ (quel suspense...)

Mis à par cela, **BONNE LECTURE !**

Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

P.S. : pardonnez-moi pour le résumé et le titre, j'ai jamais été très forte pour cela :/.

* * *

_**Détester les orages :**_

_ J'ai toujours détesté les orages... Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. C'est dans ces moments où le ciel se déchaine que les anges disparaissent. Que nous, nous avions __disparu, mes deux amis et moi. Dieu nous a puni. Les humains nous ont condamnés. Ils sont pathétiques. Je les hais ! Je les hais tellement..._

_ Mon double n'en pense pas moins, mais lui il préfère s'amuser à leur dépend. Nous sommes souvent en conflit, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous réincarnons jamais dans le même corps. Jamais nous ferons cette bêtise. Ce serait plus qu'idiot : nous nous déchirerions à l'intérieur de ce corps et nous détruirions cette enveloppe, mentalement comme physiquement. _

_ Voilà, j'ai trouvé en qui j'allais me réincarner. Je vois ce petit corps entouré de lumière blanche. Ce bébé va m'appartenir... même si j'ai un mauvais présentement à son égard : naitre un jour d'orage pourrait me porter malheur..._

_ ...Quand je n'en aurais plus besoin, je le tuerais._

* * *

Je déteste les orages. Je revois sans cesse cette image. Je les vois mourir. Je la vois souffrir. Je la vois me haïr. Je la vois disparaitre. Je grimace. Son visage. Son si beau visage souriant s'est transformé en un rictus d'horreur. Je...

« - Shaka, qu'en penses-tu ? »

La réalité refait surface. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées en plein conseil. Mais l'orage me perturbe. Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mon passé me revient en tête. Je suis désolé, Shion, mais je n'ai pas su t'écouter. Je l'entends hurler. Je la vois se contorsionner de douleur. Je...

« - Shaka, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon, Shion, je n'ai pas fait attention à tes dires. Que me demandais-tu ?

- Voyons, Shaka, je peux croire et plus ou moins accepter qu'Angelo et Aphrodite n'écoutent rien car c'est dans leur nature. Mais toi, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Le sermonna le Grand Pope, visiblement très contrarié. J'attends de toi d'être irréprochable à l'avenir.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Marmonnais-je très bas »

Mais pas assez bas visiblement car Shion et tous les autres chevaliers d'or l'entendirent. Était-ce ma faute si le bicentenaire préférait s'occuper de ses dossiers et en oubliait les relations humaines, excepté quand il s'agissait de son compagnon de l'ancienne guerre sainte ? Et en parlant de ça, était-ce aussi ma faute si Shion avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et qu'il en profitait le plus possible, cinq à six fois par jour, en compagnie de Dokho dans le temple de ce dernier ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ma méditation dans ces moments-là, et je voulais aussi dormir la nuit. Mais je n'osais pas tellement lui avouer ses quatre vérités en face, j'en avais bien peur.

- Peux-tu nous faire partager ta pensée, mon cher chevalier de la vierge, pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui me vaut l'honneur de n'être pas irréprochable aux yeux de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu ? Je suis curieux... »

Je me suis mis à rougir. Tous m'observaient, embarrassés. Et M...! Pour une fois que je me murmurais à moi-même. Et surtout pour une fois que j'exprimais ma presque contrariété de manière orale, Shion m'avait entendu et m'avait dans le collimateur. Les orages ont une très mauvaise influence sur moi. Mais quelle idée aussi de nous convoquer par un temps pareil ! À l'extérieur, il faisait exécrable. Je détestais les orages... et je me détestais quand la foudre éclairait le ciel sombre : cela montrait que j'étais perturbé.

« - Pardonnez-moi, Grand Pope, répliquais-je en baissant la tête, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect...

- Trop tard ! Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu assumes tes actes et que tu... »

Un coup de tonnerre violent retentit, suivi d'un éclair zébrant le ciel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter violemment, ouvrant mes yeux. Je tremblais. Les orages. Les éclairs. Le tonnerre. À chaque fois qu'un orage éclatait, je perdais quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher aux autres... Au début en tout cas. Maintenant, je me rends compte que je les considère comme les frères que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai peur de les perdre, comme je l'ai perdue il y a des années. J'avais peur de les perdre... Ils me voyaient trembler. Angelo allait lancer quelque chose de moqueur, mais un autre coup de tonnerre tonna. Je me suis mis à saigner du nez.

« - Shaka, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Mü s'était approché de moi. Il m'avait placé un mouchoir sous mon nez. Toujours aussi paternel, lui. Son geste m'a touché. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

« - Shion, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir manqué de respect. Mais je vous le demande, laissez-moi retourner dans mon temple. Je... je...

- Vas-y, Shaka, j'avais oublié que les orages te perturbaient au plus au point. Mais ne pense pas t'en sortir pour autant. Mü, accompagne Shaka !

- Ce n'est pas la p...»

Shion me foudroya du regard. Visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix. Je sortis donc de la salle du conseil, en compagnie de Mü.

* * *

« - Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? Demanda Milo. C'était flippant ! J'ai revu notre Saga maléfique naissant dans le corps de Barbie nonne !

- Barbie nonne ? »

Aiolia ne voyait pas le rapport avec Shaka.

« - Je crois que c'est comme ça que Milo surnomme Shaka, même si je dois avouer que je ne comprends guère plus que toi le pourquoi de comment de ce surnom très... spécial. »

Camus devinait toujours très rapidement les pensées de Milo. Il faut dire, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble ces deux-là, Camus avait fini par devenir un traducteur instantané du « Miloën », même si parfois il devait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de trouver une traduction correcte.

« - Oui, c'est ça... T'es trop fort, mon Camus.

- Il parait...

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Little Boudha comme tout le monde ? Demanda malgré tout Angelo.

- Parce-que justement tout le monde le fait, et que j'ai envie de ressortir du lot.

- Mouais ! Approuva le cancer. Mais quand même, Barbie nonne ? Mais c'est... bizarre !

- Ben, il est blond, Svelte, plutôt pas mal, qui adore les couleurs flash, donc une barbie, avec un caractère renfermé, pour ne pas dire ermite, qui ne fait que méditer et discuter avec son Dieu... une nonne, c'est bien ce que je dis.

- Je savais que tu avais un esprit tordu, mais pas à ce point. Je pensais qu'il y avait encore un espoir ! Sourit Saga. Mais bon ! Mis à part la remarque au sujet de ma schizophrénie maintenant disparue, enfin je l'espère, je ne peux que donner raison à Milo. L'attitude de Shaka est assez déroutante. Quand penses-tu Shion ? »

Mais le Grand Pope était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. _En effet, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_, pensa Saga. Mais il se retint de tout commentaire, lui.

« - Quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut la seule réponse de Shion. Certains des chevaliers se dirent à cet instant que finalement, même si le Grand Pope avait retrouvé sa jeunesse, son cerveau de vieux gâteux n'avait pas disparu. Shion releva la tête à ce moment-là et les dévisagea méchamment. Oups ! Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'il lisait dans les pensées.

« - Je ne tiendrais pas compte de cette remarque si l'un d'entre vous pouvait me dire quel jour sommes-nous ! Siffla-t-il.

- Nous sommes vendredi.

- Merci Aldébaran pour cette brillante constatation, je suis au courant du jour de la semaine, mais je demande plutôt la date.

- Heu... le onze mai, vérifia Shura.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... J'avais complètement oublié quel jour nous étions ! Murmura Shion, le regard dans le vague.

- C'est-à-dire ? C'est une date importante ? Demanda innocemment Kanon.

- Tous les malheurs de Shaka sont arrivés un jour d'orage. Mais celui qui lui laissé un plus mauvais souvenir est sans aucun doute le jour où il a perdu sa famille. Ils ont été tué sous ses yeux quand il avait quinze ans, juste avant son arrivée au sanctuaire en tant que chevalier de la vierge. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Oui, il vaincu une partie de son enfance dans un temple bouddhiste. Mais seulement jusqu'à ses sept ans. Son maitre est allé le chercher, mais Shaka n'a jamais vraiment voulu le suivre. Donc il s'est sauvé et il a atterri chez une famille d'anciens chevaliers, avec qui il passé les huit années suivantes. Il s'est entrainé avec eux, sous la surveillance discrète de son maitre. Mais un jour d'orage, la foudre avait ravagé un village non loin de leur habitation, et les villageois les ont pris comme boucs émissaires. Shaka a été sauvé par son maitre avant de se faire tuer à son tour.

- Mais ils auraient pu se défendre ! T'as dit que c'étaient des anciens chevaliers ! »

Milo n'en revenait pas. Soit ces chevaliers étaient vraiment nuls, soit... ils étaient vraiment nuls en fait !

« - Ils ne voulaient pas blesser les villageois... et ils en sont morts. Avec leurs deux enfants. »

La nouvelle laissa un lourd silence peser dans la pièce. Shion se leva, très vite imité par le reste de la chevalerie dorée.

« - Nous reprendrons cette réunion demain. »

* * *

A_h ! Les humains. La plus belle connerie que le monde ait pu supporter. Mais je dois leur reconnaitre une qualité : ils sont si... distrayants ! Une guerre par-ci, une autre par-là. Sans parler __de tous leurs défauts et de leurs péchés. Finalement, je les adore. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment détesté, loin de moi cette idée. Mais je me dis que la planète se porterait mieux sans eux parfois. Mais comme je n'aime pas vraiment __cette planète, je m'en fous un peu en fait ! À part ces humains stupides et horribles, qu'est-ce que j'aime ici, sur la Terre ? Hum... le fait qu'elle peut disparaitre à tout moment, ce qui provoquera un mouvement de panique chez ces stupides bipèdes et plongera ce monde dans un délicieux chaos avant sa destruction ? Oh oui ! Mais je sauverais quand même quelque chose malgré tout. Eh oui ! La générosité est chez moi une seconde nature... Je déconne pour la générosité bien sûr. Mais je sauverais les seuls êtres vivants qui mériterai de vivre à mes yeux : les serpents. Eux, je les adore. Sournois, prédateur, empoisonneur... et c'est si doux à caresser, un serpent. Ah... J'aime ces bestioles ! _

_ Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Une pauvre âme égarée et effrayée ? Quelque peu torturée ? J'aime les âmes égarées, effrayées et torturées. Elles sont délicieuses au goût. Parfois amer ou acide, mais souvent hésitante entre le sucré et le salé. Miam !_

* * *

Mü me raccompagna jusqu'à mon temple. J'avais manqué plusieurs fois de me retrouver à terre. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Quelle sensation horrible ! Le bélier avait fini par me tenir par le bras et par la taille. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Même si je trouvais bizarre le fait qu'il m'effleure trop souvent par hasard.

Nous voilà arrivés à mon temple. Je me sens déjà mieux. L'orage a enfin cessé, maintenant la pluie tombe à flot. Tant mieux, mon corps sera lavé de mes fautes.

« - Merci beaucoup Mü ! Je vais me débrouiller maintenant.

- Shion n'aimerait pas que je ne m'assure pas que tu sois en sécurité dans ton temple. Je préfère t'accompagner jusqu'à l'intérieur. »

Vraiment, je me répète mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et d'attentionné. Nous entrâmes dans mes appartements. Ils n'était pas beaucoup décorés. Mis à part quelques représentations de Bouddha, je n'avais rien. Je n'aime pas m'attacher aux choses matérielles, cela peut dire que je pourrais les perdre. Ma chambre, n'en parlons pas. Je n'avais pas de lit, juste un tapis, des coussins et une fine couverture qui le remplaçait, je n'avais aucune armoire, juste quelques cintres sur un fil pour pendre mes saris, une petite statuette de Bouddha à qui je pouvais parler sans crainte, et c'est tout, pas de portrait ni de photos. À qui pourrais-je penser, si ce n'est à eux ? Mais penser à eux me fait mal, me fait sentir coupable. Mon armure se retire de moi et se pose plus loin. Je me retrouve en pantalon de toile pourpre, torse nu. Je ne veux qu'une chose : m'allonger pour dormir et oublier cette journée, cette soirée de cauchemar. Je me suis retourné.

« - Encore merci de m'avoir raccompagné Mü, c'est vraim... »

J'ai stoppé net mes paroles. Mon collègue s'était approché de moi, complètement nu. J'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ses lèvres scellèrent les miennes. C'était doux et chaud. Sa langue me caressa les lèvres pour me demander de les ouvrir. Je ne devais pas faire ça, je ferai souffrir Mü... Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue vint danser avec sa jumelle, tel un ballet sensuelle, pendant que ses mains se glissaient sur mes reins. Ses mains. Elles étaient si douces. Leur contact m'électrisait.

« - Laisse-moi te réconforter et t'aimer, Shaka ! Me murmura Mü dans le creux de l'oreille »

_Shaka, je veux que ce soit toi mon premier. Je ne veux faire qu'un avec toi. Je t'aime Shaka !_

Ces paroles me revinrent en tête. Elle m'avait dit ça un jour d'orage, un temps qu'elle adorait. Un temps où elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher son regard, un temps qui pouvait masquer ses cris perçants. Sa voix, si douce et meurtrière à la fois. Ses heures passées à ses côtés. Notre nuit d'amour sous la pluie et la foudre. Le tonnerre rendant insonores nos cris de plaisir et de jouissance. Les dernières heures que nous avons passés ensemble.

_Jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ma belle et tendre princesse. Jamais !_

Je poussais Mü, mettant fin à notre baiser. Je ne devais pas faire cela. Je lui ai promis ! L'Atlante me regarda sans comprendre. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je ne l'aimais pas comme un amour, mais comme un ami.

« - Je suis désolé, Mü, mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites.

- Si tu peux. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, Shaka, je veux juste que tu te laisses aller. Je veux juste t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Je veux...

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui dis-je en haussant légèrement la voix. Je ne peux pas le faire, tu m'entends. Je ne peux pas te rendre heureux. Je ne t'aime pas, Mü, pas comme ça.

- Comment alors ?

- Comme un ami, comme mon meilleur ami... »

Il ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Son armure se rematérialisa sur lui. Son visage était couvert de larmes.

« - Je comprends, murmura-t-il, une boule dans la gorge. Pardonne-moi Shaka. Je vais cesser de t'importuner et te laisser dormir. Oublie ce qui vient de se passer. C'était idiot de ma part. Bonne nuit Shaka ! »

Et il s'enfuit dans la nuit. L'orage avait repris. Je venais de perdre Mü. Il allait m'éviter maintenant. Je m'effondrai sur mes coussins colorés, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues. Maudit soit ce jour ! Maudit soit cet orage ! Maudit sois-je pour être né un jour d'orage ! Maudit sois-je pour apporter le malheur à ceux qui me sont chers !

* * *

Mü courait sous l'averse déchainée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Oh Déesse ! Il allait le perdre, c'était certain ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Les lèvres de Shaka... Un véritable appel au baiser ! Si douces, au goût de vanille. Plus jamais, il ne pourrait y goûter, plus jamais il...

« - Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Une pauvre âme égarée et effrayée ? Quelque peu torturée ? »

Mü s'arrêta. Il avait entendu une voix. La pluie laissa une ombre se découvrir, fine et... sauvage. Devant cette démarche féline, le chevalier d'or recula de plusieurs pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'attitude de cet homme. Il fut bientôt coincé entre un rocher et le torse nu de l'inconnu. C'est là qu'il remarqua ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique et hypnotique qui brillaient dans la nuit, ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur, sa peau bleue foncée, ses dents si pointues... Mü écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'était quoi ça au juste ?

« - J'aime les âmes égarées, effrayées et torturées. Elles sont délicieuses au goût. Parfois amer ou acide, mais souvent hésitante entre le sucré et le salé. »

Mü tenta de se débattre mais rien à faire, son vis-à-vis avait énormément de force.

« - Pauvre petit agneau... »

Susurra la chose au creux de son oreille... pour ensuite lui planter ses dents dans le cou. Mü ne sentit plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de peur, comme c'était agréable... La chose laissa tomber à terre le corps de l'Atlante aux cheveux lilas. Délicieux ! À la fois sucré et salé. Quel délice !

« - Miam ! »

* * *

« - Seigneur Hadès ?

- Oui, Rhadamante ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Ils sont de retour ! »

Le dieu des Enfers leva son regard de ces maudits papiers administratifs pour le poser sur la Wyverne.

« - Ils ? Qui ça Ils ?

- Les destructeurs... »

Hadès devint encore plus pâle que l'habitude. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

« - Envoie des émissaires sur l'Olympe, ainsi qu'au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et de Poséidon. Préviens également Hilda de Polaris ! L'apocalypse se prépare ! »

* * *

**à suivre**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews/tomates pour m'encourager à faire une suite (ou pas).

Je précise aussi qu'il faudra un peu attendre pour la suite (possible) car période de blocus commencée et bientôt en examen... (je sais tout le monde me hait ^^).

Re-bisous-chocolats tout le monde.


	2. Connaitre l'identité de l'ennemi

Salut tout le monde !

Chose promise, chose due, voici le deuxième chapitre de "Nouvelle menace" où on va savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Mü, quelle est cette menace, et d'autres petits détails de cette histoire !

Il y a des couples yaoi et hétéros.

Ces superbes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), excepté quelques uns que vous découvrirez en temps voulu.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre XD, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire plaisait à d'autres personnes que ma soeur ^^.

Voili-voilou. Je vous laisse lire maintenant.

Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

* * *

_**Connaître l'identité de l'ennemi :**_

_On ne peut pas dire qu'en vingt ans cet enfant ait beaucoup changé. Il râle toujours autant, pleure parfois, a beaucoup trop de crise d'angoisse... Mais je dois avouer que mon opinion sur l'humanité a quelque peu changé depuis que je suis dans ce corps. Il y a beaucoup d'amour pour les autres dans son cœur. Et de tristesse aussi. Voire même de la mélancolie. Comme c'est triste à son âge d'avoir vécu trop de malheurs ..._

_ ...Oui ! J'avoue, je me suis attaché à cette stupide créature. Je me suis promis de l'éliminer dès que je n'en aurais plus besoin, et malheureusement, je dois respecter cette promesse. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force..._

_ J'espère que cet humain mourra avant que je le tue._

* * *

Angelo du cancer, qui avait oublié son ancien pseudonyme Deathmask depuis leur résurrection, se leva d'excellente humeur. Depuis qu'il avait enlevé tous les visages de ses victimes des murs de son temple, il passait de biens meilleurs nuits. Il se servit une tasse généreuse de cappuccino et le dégusta avec délice. _La vita e bella !_ Il alla dans sa salle de bain et se prit une douche tiède. Oui, une belle journée s'annonçait.

Ah ! Il lui manquait des tomates pour sa sauce à spaghettis. Bah, le village n'était pas loin, et en plus il faisait beau. Dans une demi-heure, il serait de retour, une heure tout au plus s'il décidait de s'attarder un peu dans les rayons. Il prit son porte-feuille et un sac. Ne lui fallait-il rien d'autres ? Il vérifia... Ah ! Du sucre. Et de la viande hachée. Et des pâtes. Et de la farine. Et du concentré de tomates... Peut-être une heure finalement. Bah, c'était pas grave, il avait le temps. Pas d'entrainements aujourd'hui, il pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps. Et puis, les ingrédients pour les _pastas_ se choisissaient avec patience et attention.

Le chevalier du cancer ferma sa porte et s'en alla en sifflant vers le village de Rodorio, descendant les escaliers sans se presser. Il allait...

Mais qu'est-ce que...?

« - Mü ! »

Angelo lâcha son sac et se précipita vers le corps du chevalier du bélier. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, un étrange sourire aux lèvres et une morsure horrible au niveau de cou. Il était trempé. Il avait un pouls, mais celui-ci était affreusement faible. L'Atlante n'avait aucune réaction. Le chevalier du cancer appela le Grand Pope par télépathie.

« - Angelo, je suis occupé. J'espère que tu ne me déranges pas pour rien ! Grogna le Grand Pope.

- La vie de votre disciple est assez importante à vos yeux ? Répondit le cancer sur le même ton. »

Trois secondes plus tard, Shion, juste vêtu d'un pantalon de toile, apparut aux côtés de l'ancien Deathmask. Le bicentenaire fut soulagé de constater que son ancien apprenti était en vie. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose...

« - On lui a pris son âme ! Constata Shion, horrifié.

- Hein ? »

Le concept avait du mal à trouver un chemin dans les neurones du cancer. Si on lui avait pris son âme, comme Shion l'affirmait, Mü serait mort. Mais là, il vit toujours. D'accord, il ne réagit plus à rien, ses yeux sont complètement vides, et d'autres preuves que le bélier tenait plus du légume que de l'humain à cet instant. Mais son cœur battait encore, faiblement certes mais battait toujours. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça. Non ?

« - Aide-moi à le transporter, Angelo.

- Vous ne le téléportez pas ?

- Si je fais ça, ça le tuera ! Évite de trop le secouer ! Je vais arriver, fit le représentant d'Athéna.

- Mais où vous allez ? Cria le chevalier d'or, prenant délicatement le bélier dans ses bras.

- Je vais voir Shaka ! Grogna Shion. »

La vierge lui devait une explication sur l'état de son disciple. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié avec son cosmos qu'il était rentré sain et sauf ? L'Indien allait devoir lui fournir une excellente explication.

Angelo quant à lui se dit qu'il allait devoir changer de programme. Pas de _pastas _aujourd'hui. Aphrodite lui devait un resto de toute façon.

* * *

Je me suis levé avec un mal de tête horrible. Je n'avais rien bu pourtant. Mais j'avais pleuré une grande partie de la nuit. Ça m'a fait du bien d'évacuer mes tensions de cette manière. Maintenant, une bonne tasse de thé et rien n'y paraitra plus. Je sortis de mon lit, trainant un peu les pieds. Je pris ma bouloir, la remplis d'eau et la mis sur le feu. Quel thé je vais prendre aujourd'hui ? Jasmin ? Menthe ? Fleur de cerisier ? Violette ? Fruits rouges ? Vanille ? J'hésite. Va pour vanille. Après cinq minutes, je buvais un thé bien chaud, pas trop sucré, qui finit de me réveiller.

Je me rendis dans ma salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Le jet d'eau m'avait à moitié débarrassé du savon lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant de mon salon. Sûrement un de mes collègues qui souhaitait m'emprunter du sucre ou autre chose. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise au voyant Shion débarquer, enfonçant quasi ma porte, l'air visiblement pas content. J'avais ouvert les yeux tellement j'étais surpris. Il n'en menait pas large à vrai dire quand il vit que j'étais dans le plus simple appareil. Mais il se reprit très vite et me dévisagea, très mécontent.

« - Shaka de la vierge, tu t'habilles immédiatement et tu me suis dans ton salon. J'ai a te parler au sujet de Mü. »

Je crois qu'il me vit pâlir car il devint rouge de colère. Il se moqua de ma nudité et m'agrippa par la gorge.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? C'est toi qui l'a rendu comme ça ? Tu as failli le tuer, espèce de... »

Quoi ? J'avais failli tuer Mü ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar ! Encore une personne que j'aimais qui avait manqué de mourir, à cause de moi.

« - Je suis désolé, Shion, je ne pensais pas que mon rejet allait le pousser à...

- Ton rejet ? Fit l'Atlante aux cheveux verts, interloqué, me tenant toujours par la gorge. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Vous pouvez juste me lâcher et me laisser m'habiller ? »

Shion se rendit compte que je devenais de plus en plus rouge et que je mettais du savon partout. Il me lâcha et s'installa dans mon salon. Il me cria qu'il se servait du thé. Pourquoi pas ? Il venait juste d'essayer de m'étrangler. Mais j'acceptais quand même, pour éviter qu'il recommence. Je sortis de la salle de bain, habillé de mon éternel sari. Shion se calmait en buvant une tasse de mon thé à la vanille, mais je voyais ses mains trembler. Je m'assis à ses côtés (pas très malin, je dois bien l'avouer).

« - Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, Shaka ! »

J'ai rougi. Et il l'a vu. Il a posé ma tasse. Je me suis éloigné. Tant qu'il avait les mains occupées, ça peut passer, mais si elles étaient libres, il pouvait toujours essayer de m'étrangler. Il avait encore lu dans mes pensées, je crois.

« - Pardonne-moi, Shaka. Je me suis emporté. Mais j'ai cru que tu... »

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il ne voulait pas m'accuser, mais je venais quasi d'avouer que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec... Avec quoi au juste ?

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à Mü ?

- J'avais posé ma question avant toi, il me semble.

- Exact. Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Shaka, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais me tutoyer comme les autres chevaliers d'or. Et tu vas me le dire quand même car Mü est en état de mort cérébrale. Angelo l'a retrouvé ce matin devant son temple dans un sale état.

- Mais il n'est pas mort. Avec notre cosmos, on peut le soi...

- Non, Shaka. On lui a pris son âme. »

Quoi ? Mais c'est...

« - Shaka, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Hier, quand on est arrivé chez moi, il m'a embrassé après s'être déshabillé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi. Et moi je lui ai dit que je l'aimais comme un ami, pas comme ça. Et il est parti en pleurant. Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je voulais pas le perdre. Pas comme eux...

- Shaka, calme-toi ! Me murmura Shion. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si je l'avais retenu, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Ou j'aurais du le suivre avec mon cosmos.

- Tu n'aurais rien sur faire. Je te répète qu'on lui a pris son âme. »

Je le dévisageais. Il venait de me dire qu'il n'était pas mort, mais si on lui avait pris son âme il devait être mort. Mort cérébrale qu'il avait dit. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

« - Hadès serait responsable ? Demandais-je. »

Encore une guerre ? Mais ce type était un être exécrable. _Je veux la paix pour pouvoir être tranquille et profiter de ce calme pour être avec ma femme !_ Mon œil !

« - Je ne sais pas. Il veut la paix après tout. »

Ce n'était pas flagrant alors ! Nous entendîmes un bruit de course dehors. Milo entra en trombe dans ma maison, cédant légèrement à la panique.

« - Shion, on a un léger souci au treizième temple ! »

Le Grand Pope fronça les sourcils. _Quoi encore ?_ Pensais-je. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Milo ? Demanda le vieil Atlante.

- Un spectre s'est présenté il y a dix minutes. Il a dit qu'il devait vous parler sur un sujet urgent.

- Justement, je me disais que j'allais rendre une petite visite au seigneur des Enfers. Mais si un de ses soldats est ici, je vais me faire un plaisir certain de le massacrer... »

Le scorpion et moi nous sommes reculés devant l'aura menaçante de Shion, et surtout devant le sourire cruel qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage.

* * *

Rune du Balrog ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Presque tout les chevaliers d'or étaient présents dans cette pièce, mais leur regard en disait long sur leur sentiment. Il soupira intérieurement : les Enfers et le sanctuaire (ainsi que le sanctuaire sous-marin et Asgard) avaient beau être en paix, on pouvait sentir que certaines rancunes étaient toujours présentes. Ce n'était guère rassurant.

Le Grand Pope apparut, suivi de près par le chevalier de la vierge et celui du scorpion. Très bien ! Il allait pouvoir dire son message au plus vite et repartir aux Enfers, dans son cher tribunal.

« - Salutations, Grand Po... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter une seule syllabe : il se prit le poing du représentant d'Athéna dans la figure. Sans aucune raison. Il n'avait rien fait et encore rien dit pourtant ! L'Atlante aux cheveux verts posa sur lui un regard mauvais, qui ferait certainement mourir d'envie Rhadamanthe. C'était absolument terrifiant ! Visiblement, les chevaliers d'or ne s'y attendaient pas non plus, au vue de leur tête.

« - Comment l'un d'entre vous ose-t-il se présenter devant nous après ce que vous avez fait ! Hurla le Grand Pope. »

Ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Mais la guerre était finie et... ils n'avaient rien fait. Enfin pas à sa connaissance, en tout cas.

« - Heu, osa le norvégien, excusez-moi, mais nous sommes censés avoir fait quoi ? Parce-que je préfère que l'on me dise ce qu'on me reproche avant qu'on me tape dessus sans aucune raison, alors que je viens en paix justement.

- Je vous reproche d'avoir essayé de tuer l'un des nôtres, espèce de spectre de mes deux ! »

Rune fronça les sourcils. Ah ? Et les autres n'avaient pas cru bon de l'avertir de cet incident. Non mais je vous jure !

« - Pardon, mais je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez ! Affirma le balrog sur un ton calme. Je ne suis au courant de rien, je vous assure.

- Mais quelle valeur peut avoir votre parole ? Grogna méchamment Shion. »

Le spectre réfléchit, avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre de nouveau sur son ton calme et quasi légendaire aux Enfers.

« - Visiblement, absolument aucune à vos yeux. En tant qu'ancien ennemi déjà, et à cause de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant. Mais avant d'être condamné et mis à mort, je peux quand même remplir ma mission que mon seigneur m'a confié, ou je dis tout de suite mes dernières volontés ? »

Rien d'ironique dans le ton employé par le norvégien. Il était très sérieux. Shion n'allait pas le tuer tout de même, se demandaient beaucoup de chevaliers d'or.

« - Avez-vous tenté, vous ou un autre spectre, de tuer Mü, chevalier d'or du bélier, cette nuit ? Demanda le Grand Pope.

- Non.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

- Plus ou moins. Les autres spectres n'auraient rien fait sans en avertir mon seigneur ou les juges Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque.

- Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ?

- Une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je sais que le résultat sera la fin du monde. Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus tant que nous ne serons pas seuls.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser de côté. Parle maintenant !

- Je savais que certains chevaliers d'Athéna avait un caractère plus qu'exécrable, mais pas à ce point ! Marmonna Rune, surtout pour lui même. »

Bien sûr, tout le monde l'entendit. Le Balrog eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'il se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Milo venait de lui envoyer son point dans la figure. Le spectre allait protester quand il vit les yeux oranges du scorpion. Il choisit de ne rien dire. Non, il n'avait pas peur, mais ce regard ne lui disait rien de bon. Le chevalier d'or l'empoigna par le col et le menaça dans son aiguille écarlate.

« - Espèce de... »

Le bouillant scorpion fut stoppé et mis à terre par Aiolia et Camus. Il fallut la force du lion et la patience du verseau pour calmer le gardien de la huitième maison. Cependant, ses yeux ne redevinrent pas bleus. Rune décida de dire tout de suite tout ce qu'il savait et de se sauver au plus vite de cet endroit rempli de fous.

« - Le seigneur Hadès m'a dit de vous transmettre, à Athéna et vous ses chevaliers, que les « destructeurs » étaient de retour, que l'apocalypse approchait, et que nous devions nous unir pour tenter de sauver cette planète ! Récita le Balrog le plus vite possible. Au revoir et bonne journée ! »

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte en courant, après s'être relevé en vitesse, mais il fut très vite arrêté par le Grand Pope. Rune avait remarqué qu'il avait pâli au fur et à mesure de son message. Mais maintenant, lui, il aimerait bien partir.

« - Rune du Balrog, je m'excuse infiniment pour l'accueil que tu as reçu. Tu es tombé dans un très mauvais moment. Suis-moi s'il te plait et raconte-moi en détails ce qui a poussé ton maitre à t'envoyer ici.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'il a également envoyé d'autres émissaires sur l'Olympe, au sanctuaire de Poséidon et à Asgard. Il est réellement inquiet.

- Et il a bien raison. Mü, pourrais-tu... »

Le Grand se rendit compte de son erreur. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Le spectre ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Mais il souvint que l'ancien bélier lui avait demandé s'il avait attaqué l'or. Était-il gravement blessé ? Ses pensées n'échappèrent pas à Shion qui lui sourit. Oui, le Balrog s'inquiétait pour Mü. C'était un peu normal après tout. Même pour un spectre.

« - Pardon. Camus, pourrais-tu contacter Athéna et les Bronzes pour lui annoncer que le monde est en danger ? Demanda le Grand Pope au chevalier du verseau avant de se retourner vers Rune. Viens par ici ! Nous avons à parler.

* * *

Angelo veillait sur le corps inanimé de Mü. Le bélier avait toujours ses yeux ouverts, son étrange sourire aux lèvres. Kiki était au côté de du cancer, oubliant la peur que lui inspirait le collègue de son maître, poussant l'audace jusqu'à lui tenir la main. L'apprenti pleurait. Il voulait que son maître revienne. Deathmask le serra dans ses bras. Kiki leva les yeux et il croisa le regard triste du gardien du quatrième temple. Il vit même que le terrible cancer pleurait lui aussi. Alors, Kiki comprit que Deathmask n'était plus aussi horrible que dans ses souvenirs.

« - Il va revenir, hein ? Demanda le jeune Atlante.

- Je l'espère, Kiki, je l'espère de toute mon âme. Je n'hésiterai même pas à aller le chercher à l'autre bout du monde ou dans le coin le plus sombre des Enfers. Je n'hésiterai pas non plus à donner ma vie pour qu'il récupère la sienne...

- Tu l'aimes bien, c'est ça ? »

Angelo tergiversa un peu avant d'avouer à l'apprenti que, oui, il aimait beaucoup son maître. Aphrodite arriva à ce moment et vit en souriant la scène d'Angelo et Kiki veillant sur Mü, l'apprenti collé dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir près du cancer.

« - Toujours pas d'amélioration ?

- Non.

- Un spectre est arrivé ce matin (le poisson vit le cancer se raidir). Rune du Balrog, envoyé par Hadès.

- Pour achever son travail ? Cracha Angelo, prêt à tuer.

- Non. Lui, les autres spectres et Hadès n'y sont pour rien. il est venu pour nous prévenir d'un danger à suivre. Toujours la même chose : la fin du monde.

- Et c'est quoi ce fameux danger ?

- Il a parlé de « destructeurs » ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Le cancer se tourna violemment vers Aphrodite, faisant sursauter Kiki et le poisson.

« - Tu as bien dit « les destructeurs » ? »

Le Suédois hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où le crabe voulait en venir. Il entendit l'Italien maugréer quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle. Il se leva et confia Kiki aux bras d'Aphro. Il s'approcha de Mü et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« - Aphro, je te le confie. À toi aussi, Kiki. »

Il s'agenouilla devant le gamin et lui prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« - Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour sauver ton maître. Je te promets que je vais le ramener Kiki, je te jure que tu le reverras. Veille sur eux, Aphro, dit-il en de tournant vers son meilleur ami. »

Sans laisser le poisson lui demander où il comptait aller, Angelo sortit de l'infirmerie en ayant posé un dernier regard sur Mü.

* * *

_S'agiter, s'agiter et encore s'agiter. Ce que les humains peuvent être stressés ! Bon ! Oui, la fin du monde était annoncée. Oui, ils allaient devoir combattre un nouvel ennemi, certainement plus puissant qu'eux en plus. Oui, j'avais volé l'âme d'un de leur copain pour la dévorer, c'était d'ailleurs très bon. Mais pourquoi ils __paniquaient ? C'est pas comme si ce n'était pas normal pour eux après tout !_

_ Bah ! Au moins, cela me fait de la distraction... Et puis, pourquoi je m'inquiète, moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je les aimais après tout. C'est vrai que je ne les déteste pas, mais quand même je ne devrais pas faire comme si je m'intéressais à leur sort ! Rrhaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _

_ Je ne dois pas me préoccuper de leur sort ! je ne dois pas me préoccuper de leur sort ! Je ne dois pas me préoccuper de leur sort ! Rrrrhhhaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ne pas se préoccuper de leur sort ! Je me moque de leur vie ! Je me moque de leur vie ! Je suis pas comme ça, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Cela fait des milliers d'années que je ne me préoccupes plus d'eux. Pourquoi aurais-je changé maintenant ? Non, ce n'est pas à cause de cet humain, cela fait des milliers années que je me réincarne ! Oh et puis zut ! Je vais pas le casser la tête parce-que je commence à avoir des états d'âme, moi. Allez ! Une petite tasse de thé, et il n'y paraitra plus..._

* * *

J'attendais derrière la porte en compagnie d'Aldébaran et de Shura. On essayait d'écouter la conversation entre Rune, Shion et Dokho. Chose impossible ! Ils parlaient beaucoup trop bas. Le capricorne à mes côtés s'était collé à la serrure pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais visiblement soit ils ne faisaient absolument rien d'intéressant, soit l'Espagnol ne voyait rien car il se recula en maugréant quelques insultes que je ne compris pas. Je sentis la main du taureau se poser sur mon épaule.

« - Tu te sens mieux qu'hier ? Me demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, je te remercie. Répondis-je en lui souriant »

Ah, Aldébaran. Vraiment gentil lui aussi. Un peu dans le genre de Mü, mais modèle au-dessus point de vue taille... Mais justement, s'il était dans le même genre que le bélier, il n'allait tout de même pas me sauter dessus quand même ? Pas que je me crois irrésistible, mais cela faisait beaucoup de gens trop prévenants d'un coup. Cependant, il ne fit rien, enfin pas ce à quoi je pensais...

« - Alors c'est très bien. Autre question, as-tu le vertige ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Il dut le voir sur mon visage car il sourit (oui, je n'avais pas fermé les yeux depuis un long moment).

« - Euh... Non, pas à ma connaissance.

- Parfait ! »

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Shura, ce qui finit de ne pas me rassurer. Il me prit par la taille pour me soulever et il me plaça assis sur ses larges épaules. Je me suis senti rougir.

« - Alors, tu vois quelque chose ? »

Je crois que j'ai eu, pendant un court instant, l'envie folle de le tuer. Mais je devais reconnaitre que cela pouvait nous être utile. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre au-dessus de l'immense porte de la salle de réunion. Pas assez grand. Je me relevai sur les épaules du taureau. Toujours trop petit.

« - N'empêche, Shaka, dans mon imagination, je pensais sérieusement que tu étais moins lourd que cela ! Maugréa le Brésilien. »

Je crois que Shura se retenait avec beaucoup de difficultés de rire devant ma tête indignée.

« - Tu as voulu me mettre sur tes épaules pour que j'espionne le Grand Pope ? Eh bien assume maintenant et arrête de râler. De tout façon, je suis quand même trop petit pour atteindre cette maudite fenêtre !

- Pas de problème ! Sourit le capricorne avant de grimper sur l'épaule gauche d'Aldé. »

Lui aussi me pris par la taille avec presque autant de facilité que son homologue à cornes (la preuve que je n'étais pas lourd !) et me plaça lui aussi sur ses épaules. Je me mis debout directement et enfin ma tête put atteindre la fenêtre.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Me demanda le gardien du dixième temple.

- Rien ! Fut ma seule réponse.

- Comment ça rien ? Râla la grosse voix d'Aldébaran. Tu es devant l'ouverture !

- Certes, mais je ne vois personne quand même.

- Hein ? Répliquèrent ensemble les deux chevaliers en-dessous de moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Un numéro de cirque ? »

Angelo du cancer nous observait perplexe.

« - J'allais justement poser exactement la même question. »

Shion venait de sortir de la salle de réunion avec Dokho et Rune, nous regardant comme le cancer, avec énormément de perplexité. Je sentis Shura trembler. Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas moi ! Je sautai au sol, mais mon compagnon continuait à trembler légèrement. Et il était rouge ! Il observait quelque chose avec les yeux écarquillés, totalement confus et gêné. Je posais mon regard sur ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Rune qui avait exactement la même réaction. Pas de tremblement pour lui, juste sa peau aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Aurais-je raté un épisode ?

Aldébaran posa gentiment Shura à terre, puisque celui-ci ne se décidait pas de lui même. Apparemment, vu le sourire qui s'était affiché sur son visage, il en était arrivé plus ou moins à la même conclusion que moi : le capricorne était tombé sous le charme du Balrog et vice-versa. Angelo n'y fit pas attention et se plaça devant Shion, après avoir dévisageait méchamment Rune, qui d'ailleurs avait choisi de se mettre à l'abri derrière Dokho.

« - Shion, est-ce vrai ce qu'Aphro m'a dit ? Que c'était les destructeurs les responsables de l'état de Mü ?

- Oui. Vraisemblablement, ils seraient de retour. Mais tu as l'air de savoir qui ils sont. Je me trompe ?

- Je suis né dans une famille catholique, donc oui je connais.

- En effet, ça aide ! Fit remarquer Dokho.

- Tu pourrais donc informer tes compagnons sur la situation pendant que Dokho, Rune et moi essaieront de nous organiser pour la suite des évènements.

- Même si je n'ai pas compris qui étaient les destructeurs, contrairement à la suite des évènements qui seraient la fin du monde, déclara Aldébaran, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Angelo va vous instruire sur la situation pendant que nous trois allons contacter les Enfers, le sanctuaire sous-marin et Asgard. Nous allons devoir nous mélanger pour sauver cette planète car c'est ensemble que nous la sauverons. »

Un grand silence suivit cette tirade.

« - Eh bien, si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas vraiment gagné ! Grogna Rune. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tord sur ce point.

* * *

Nous étions tous à l'infirmerie. Tous auprès de Mü. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air détendu, comme le disait Angelo. Personne à part le cancer et le poisson, et Shion bien sûr, ne l'avait encore vu, et cela nous avait choqué. Je me suis dit à ce moment que si j'avais cédé à ces avances, il ne serait pas dans cet état.

« - Bon, ben je vais vous expliquer la situation, comme me l'a demandé Shion ! Fit l'Italien en se raclant la gorge, un peu gêné.

- Nous t'écoutons, lui assura Camus.

- Bon, comme d'habitude, le monde est encore en danger.

- Ça, on avez compris. Tu peux pas plutôt nous dire c'est quoi « les destructeurs » ? Demanda Milo, impatient.

- J'allais le dire quand tu m'as coupé dans mon élan...

- Oups ! Pardon.

- J'allais donc dire que ceux qu'on appelle les destructeurs sont en fait des anges qui ont trahis leur maître et qui ont essayé de détruire l'humanité.

- C'est de la science-fi que tu nous racontes ? Demanda Aiolia.

- Non, c'est la vérité. Ils ont presque tout détruit sur leur passage et quand Dieu, leur maitre, les a rattrapé et arrêté, il les a punit chacun à leur façon. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient qu'au nombre de trois. D'ailleurs, je crois que certains d'entre vous en ont déjà rencontré un...

- Ah ? Fis-je, cherchant dans ma mémoire.

- Oui : Lucifer ! »

Aldébaran, Aiolia, Milo et moi avions pâli. En effet, avec Mü, nous avions été battu comme des débutants par les serviteurs de Lucifer. Cela nous laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Angelo continua, après avoir murmuré que nous n'avions pas à avoir honte de cela, que ça arrivait même aux meilleurs.

« - Comme les autres, Lucifer a perdu son statut d'ange, et il était enfermé en enfer pour subir mille et une tortures, avant de devenir le cruel maître de ces lieux ! Continua le cancer. Le second, que l'on appelait Raphaël, fut brûlé par le feu divin avant que ces cendres ne soient plongées dans l'abîme de l'oubli. Et enfin, le pire, Gabriel, fut torturé par ses semblables. Cependant, il les a tués et son âme s'est divisée en deux parties, puis ce fut son corps. Le premier « né » fut l'Ange Déchu, le second fut le Démon au Cœur Noir. Depuis, ils sont condamnés à être en désaccord et à s'entretuer au besoin. On dit qu'ils ont tous les deux disparus. Comme Lucifer. Comme Raphaël.

- Mais alors, comment se fait-il qu'on sache qu'ils sont de retour ? »

Bonne question de la part de Kanon. Un point pour lui !

« - Leur ancien maitre les aurait certainement sentis et aurait prévenu Hadès et les autres dieux du danger que la terre encoure.

- Mais Lucifer et mort ! Raphaël a été brulé ! Et les deux Gabriel ne doivent pas être dans un meilleur état s'ils s'entretuent mutuellement !

- En est-on si sûr ? Murmura Angelo en regardant avec tristesse Mü, toujours allongé. »

Le silence se fit. En effet, qui pouvait vraiment l'affirmer ? Se pourrait-il que comme Mü nous mourrions tous ? Que de questions... et si peu de réponses !

* * *

_Les humains s'agitent pour des choses sans importance, comme d'habitude je voudrais dire. S'ils savaient ce qui les attend réellement... Je crois que la plupart serait mort d'une crise cardiaque ! Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je ne mens pas. Vous seriez morts de peur ! Et ce n'est pas qu'une expression, cette fois-ci !_

_ Je n'ai jamais affirmé être gentil, vous savez ! Je crois l'avoir démontré bien des fois, il me semble. Je vous déteste, vous les humains. J'espère que cette fois-ci, rien n'empêchera votre destruction ! Oh oui, je le souhaite ardemment._

_ Mais je dois reconnaitre que ce chaos inutile a du bon : je vais enfin revoir mes amis. Je ne les avais plus revus depuis quelques milliers d'années. Ils me manquaient tellement. Et cette fois, nous nous délecterons de votre souffrance, de vos cris et hurlements. Ce sera une spectacle très... distrayant, comme dirait l'autre._

* * *

Rune ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Maintenant qu'il avait plus de précisions sur cette affaire, il était un peu plus perdu. Se trouver ici le perturbait un peu, il fallait le dire. Il réfléchit un instant et vint à la conclusion que cela ne devait pas être un hasard. Rhadamanthe devait être dans le coup. En effet, lors d'une garde plus qu'arrosée (il n'aurait pas dû boire autant de whisky et brandy avec la wyvern, surtout qu'il ne buvait pas souvent des alcools forts), il avait avoué au juge qu'il était tombé vraisemblablement amoureux d'un chevalier d'or, un des renégats. Cela n'était malheureusement pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd... Cinq jours après cette soirée, il se retrouvait envoyé au sanctuaire, COMME PAR HASARD !

Il se maudit d'être aussi peu résistant à l'alcool. Il se maudit aussi d'avoir accepté aussi l'invitation de Rhadamanthe. Mais bon, cela aurait pu être pire... Il se mit à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Eaque ou Minos avait été à la place de l'Anglais... Il n'aurait pas donné cher de ses fesses !

Il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche avant d'entendre « The circle of life », une des musiques du roi lion (il aimait bien la version anglaise). Le balrog sourit. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton vert comme on lui avait dit de faire.

« - Allo.

- _Salut balrog de mon cœur ! Ça boum ?_ Fit une voix féminine dans le téléphone.

- Je me disais en entendant cette sonnerie que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu, ni vu d'ailleurs. Ça va, et toi ?

- _Tout baigne. Je me demandais juste où tu étais. Mais Rhada m'a dit que tu étais chez les chiens de garde de la chouette. Es-tu bien vivant ou je parle à un zombi ou à un fantôme ?_

- Je vais bien. Même si j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée à un moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien vivant, entier et sain d'esprit.

- _Je te signale que je suis ta meilleure amie, voire la seule en fait, donc tu ne peux plus être sain d'esprit depuis le temps ! _»

Le sourire de Rune s'élargit. Puis une information-clé lui toucha le cerveau.

« - Attends une seconde, tu es revenue aux Enfers ?

- _Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin t'en rendre compte ! Je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit, très cher. Ça doit être les hormones de la chèvre qui ravage tes neurones !_

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna le Norvégien.

- _Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais tu sais que je suis un peu jalouse et possessive envers toi. Bon soit ! Oui, je suis de retour. Hadès m'a rappelée en urgence. _

- Et tu as laissé Perséphone seule ?

_- __Mais non, je l'ai laissé entre les mains de sa mère... Je suis pas folle à ce point, tu sais. Tu reviens bientôt ?_

- Euh... Je crois. Il faut que je vois avec le seigneur Hadès. Mais promis, je vais faire vite.

- _J'espère. Tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais. _

- Oui, toi aussi mon petit poussin.

-_ Ah non, tu vais va t'y mettre aussi ! Je veux bien encore supporter que les autres m'appellent comme ça, mais toi... Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas que tu emploies ce stupide surnom. S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

- Désolé, cela m'a échappé ! Fit Rune d'une voix plus tendre. Donc, toi aussi tu me manques mon petit amour. »

Le balrog sourit quand il entendit à l'autre bout du fil son amie soupirer de plaisir. Comme quoi, un simple surnom peut remplir de joie un cœur meurtri.

« - _J'adore quand tu m'appelles ainsi. Mais si le cabri t'entendait m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te sautera dessus._

- Kal, tu m'avais promis...

- _Pardon. J'espère sincèrement qu'il en vaut la peine, celui-là. C'est quoi son nom au fait ?_

- Comme si tu allais le retenir... Mais je ne t'en veux pas, mon amour. Bon, je vais te laisser. Mais, promis, je vais essayer de revenir demain. N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur !

-_ Mais oui mais oui. Après ce cher je-ne-sais-plus-qui du capricorne, évidemment._

- Exactement. Bye ma belle.

- _Salut beau gosse. Mes pensées t'accompagnent pour te déclarer à l'Espagnol. Bisous-chocolats. _»

Le Norvégien raccrocha. Cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien de parler avec sa meilleure amie. Il retourna dans la salle de réunion où Shion parlait avec les dieux. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'était effondrée, les mains contre son visage en larmes.

* * *

Je me dirigeai vers mon temple en courant. Je devais essayer de me détendre. Cette histoire me terrifiait, je devais l'avouer. Elle me disait aussi vaguement quelque chose. Je devais me rappeler de quelque chose, mais c'était comme si j'avais un trou dans la tête.

J'eus du mal à ouvrir ma porte. Et il faisait noir chez moi. J'avais pourtant ouvert mes tentures en partant ce matin. Je fis quatre pas dans ma maison, un peu angoissé. Angelo nous avait conseillé d'être prudent : celui qui avait agressé Mü pouvait toujours se cacher au sanctuaire. La porte se ferma en claquant bruyamment. « _Ce n'est qu'un courant d'air, Shaka, ne panique pas. Ce n'est juste qu'une porte qui a des difficultés à se fermer et s'ouvrir qu'un courant d'air inexistant a fermé avec beaucoup trop de facilité. _» pensais-je. Mes mains commençaient à trembler brutalement. Non, non ! Ce n'était qu'un hasard. Il n'y avait pas d'ange chez moi...

« - Salut Shaka... »

J'ai fait un bond de trois mètres et je crois même avoir lâché un petit cri. Mais les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent quand je reconnus la voix et la silhouette d'Angelo. Comment était-il entré d'ailleurs lui ? J'avais fermé la porte à clé pourtant.

« - Que puis-je faire pour t... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le cancer me poussa violemment contre le mur, me faisant très mal aux côtes. Deathmask m'avait empoigné la gorge et me regardait avec un regard fou. Ce regard, c'était celui qu'il avait quand il tuait.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer Shaka. Peut-être est-ce le fait que Mü serait attristé qu'il te perde, ou peut-être est-ce le fait que tu l'aies empêché de te baiser. Mais je peux t'assurer que ta vie ne tient qu'à un tout petit fil entre mes mains. »

Il me lâcha et m'indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête d'avancer vers mon fauteuil. Je m'assis. Certes je passais pour un peureux car j'aurais pu me battre contre lui et le faire ravaler sa fierté, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Cependant, s'il venait à m'attaquer, je ne répondrai plus de moi. Il s'assit en face de moi, après avoir ouvert la lumière. J'avais de nouveau ouvert mes yeux (décidément, cela faisait beaucoup trop de fois en quelques jours) et observais Angelo qui tentait de se calmer. J'ai voulu me lever pour lui offrir un thé à la camomille, mais son regard menaçant m'ordonna de rester assis. Bon, il semblerait que mon choix soit légèrement limité ! Mais j'étais quand même dans MON temple ! Donc le cancer allait devoir se calmer, si pas j'allais manger des beignets de crabe au dîner.

« - Essaie de faire ça la vierge et je te tue !

- Tu lis donc dans les pensées... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me demandais comment tu pouvais savoir ce qui s'est passé, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'est pas passé, entre Mü et moi.

- Ce n'est pas très dur en fait. Pour ta gouverne, je n'aime pas la camomille et le thé en général. Mais merci quand même pour ta proposition.

- Je t'en prie. Mais maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce que tu me veux ?

- Je voulais te faire la peau parce-que tu es responsable en partie de l'état de Mü ! Fit Angelo en m'adressant un regard. »

Un point pour la cancer ! J'avais baissé la tête. Il avait appris beaucoup trop de choses. Mais comment arrivait-il à lire mes pensées si facilement ? C'était assez perturbant venant de la part du gardien du quatrième temple. De celle Mü ou de Shion, c'était presque normal, mais de Deathmask... Avait-il du sang atlante dans les veines ? Mon vis-à-vis écarquilla les yeux avant de ricaner. Je relevai les yeux. Quoi ? J'essayais de trouver une explication logique à cette situation gênante.

« - Je n'ai aucune goutte de sang atlante dans les veines. Mais c'est un don des chevaliers du cancer. C'est pas vraiment un secret, mais c'est un peu oublié depuis quelques centaines d'années. Et je t'en prie, arrête de crier tes pensées. J'essaie de ne pas les lire mais je t'assure que pour l'instant ce sont elles qui m'agressent l'esprit. Si tu pouvais essayer de te calmer, cela m'arrangerait. Promis, je ne te ferai rien. »

Je crois que je ne devais pas avoir une tête très convaincue car il me sourit sadiquement.

« - Il faudra que nous discutions calmement. Question, tu as de la bière ? »

* * *

« - Nous avons pris une décision concernant notre future alliance ! Déclara Shion à tous les chevaliers d'or. Certains d'entre vous vont être envoyés aux Enfers, à Asgard et chez Poséidon. Il y a-t-il des volontaires pour se rendre quelque part ? »

Certains se regardèrent. Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent et annoncèrent qu'ils acceptaient de se rendre à Asgard. Saga et Aiolos. Je vis Aphrodite les foudroyer du regard. Un problème entre eux ? Deathmask s'avança à son tour. Il demanda à aller aux Enfers. Il connaissait bien et puis il m'avait avoué qu'il voulait essayer de retrouver l'âme de Mü. Il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas encore perdue. Il n'y eut pas d'autres volontaires. Nous fûmes donc répartis dans les différents sanctuaires : Saga et Aiolos seront donc envoyés à Asgard à leur demande, Aldébaran et Milo iront chez Poséidon, Aiolia, Camus, Deathmask et moi aux Enfers et enfin Shura, Dokho et Aphrodite resteront au sanctuaire, avec Shion et Kanon. Les chevaliers de bronze seront répartis eux aussi dans les différents sanctuaires comme les marinas, les guerriers d'Asgard et les spectres.

« - Juste une question, Shion.

- Oui Camus ?

- Je suppose que si nous refusions de coopérer, le monde sera fini.

- En effet. »

Chacun d'entre nous baissa la tête. Les anciennes rancunes allaient devoir être oubliées... Ce n'était malheureusement pas gagné.

**à suivre**

* * *

Alors, le verdict ? Gentilles reviews ? Ou tomates pourries ? J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même...

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ne fait pas référence à la Bible. J'ai inventé ça pour le besoin de l'histoire, même si j'ai repris les noms ou d'autres choses.

à dans quelques semaines...

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	3. Être unis comme une famille

Salut tout le monde !

Chose promise, chose due, voici le troizième chapitre de "Nouvelle menace" !

Il y a des couples yaoi et hétéros.

Ces superbes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), excepté quelques uns, dont Kalista de l'Amazone, les deux Gabriel, et d'autres que vous découvrirez en temps voulu.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour les deux chapitres précedents XD, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire plaisait à d'autres personnes que ma soeur ^^.

Voili-voilou. Je vous laisse lire maintenant.

Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

* * *

_**Être unis...comme une famille :**_

_Quel remue-ménage ! C'est amusant de les voir paniquer, quand même ! Ah, il y en a un qui a trébuché. Mouhahaha ! Bonjour le grand moment de solitude... Oh comme c'est agréable de se moquer des humains ! _

_ J'examinai mes ongles bordeaux. Cette couleur jurait affreusement avec la couleur de ma peau. Ma réincarnation aurait quand même pu se mettre du verni bleu ou blanc. Certes la couleur était jolie mais quand même. La prochaine fois, je lui soufflerais inconsciemment de mettre du verni dans les tons bleutés. Avec nos yeux ça sera bien. _

_ Ah, le bélier vient de finir sa petite réunion. Alors, il y en a quatre qui vont aux Enfers, cinq qui restent ici, deux qui vont dans la flotte et deux qui vont se les geler chez les Vikings... Bientôt les bronzes et leur déesse chérie vont arriver. Les cinq adolescents seront répartis dans les différents sanctuaires. La réincarnation de la chouette restera ici. Je pourrais passer à l'action... Athéna mourra._

_ Ensuite, quand cela sera fait je m'occuperai des autres dieux de l'Olympe, puis ceux d'Asgard. Et enfin, je détruirai ce monde. Ou juste tous les humains. J'hésite encore. _

_ Oh ! Décidément, les âmes en peine sont nombreuses ces temps-ci. Je m'en lèche les doigts._

* * *

Shura avançait sans conviction. C'est comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur. D'abord Aiolos, puis Aiolia et maintenant Rune. Pourquoi fallait-il que les hommes dont il tombait amoureux soient déjà en couple avec quelqu'un, qui plus est avec une femme.

Dans un tout premier temps, après avoir obtenu le pardon d'Aiolos, il avait voulu lui déclarer ses sentiments. Échec total ! Il les avait surpris, lui et Seika, dans le sofa du sagittaire s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ensuite, il devait avouer que la ressemblance avec son frère aidant, il avait voulu tenter sa chance avec le chaton du sanctuaire. Aiolia avait d'abord pris ses avances pour une tentative d'approche purement amicale. Le capricorne avait joué le jeu. Ils sortaient en boîte ensemble, se faisaient des soirées poker qui pouvait durer toute la nuit, mais jamais Shura ne lui avait avoué ses sentiments, attendant le bon moment pour cela. Un soir, le lion lui avait demandé conseil pour déclarer sa flamme à Marine. Le gardien du dixième temple avait cru que son cœur allait se déchirer une seconde fois. Depuis le jour qui avait suivi cette demande, le lion et l'aigle étalaient ouvertement leur bonheur tous les jours.

Puis, lors d'une rencontre qui eut lieu à la demande de leur déesse bien aimée pour que ses chevaliers se réconcilient avec les spectres, Shura avait rencontré Rune. Cet homme était tout ce que le capricorne connaissait de mieux en matière de timidité et d'asociabilité. Mais quand on essayait de mieux le connaitre, on s'apercevait que c'était quelqu'un possédant une culture générale impressionnante, qui avait des conversations intéressantes (oui, il pouvait faire une conversation) et variées, et que son répertoire musicale était tout simplement le paradis d'un mélomane expert. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le bruit, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Il aimait autant du Queen, du U2 ou du ACDC que du Mozart, du Bach ou du Tchaikovski, en passant par du Sting, du Aha, du Mylène Farmer et même des musiques de Disney. Il avait également une collection de dvds impressionnante. Ses appartements possédaient une douzaine de bibliothèques juste remplies de films, de séries,... Tout ça en plus de centaines de livres de toutes sortes et de...jeux vidéos. Comme quoi, le Norvégien cachait bien son jeu. Qui aurait cru ça de lui ? Mais ce qui l'avait le plus charmé chez lui c'était sa timidité ! Qu'il était craquant quand il était gêné ! Quelques rougeurs sur les joues, le regard baissé sur ses pieds, ses doigts triturant quelque chose. Un gamin pris en faute, voilà à quoi ressemblait le balrog dans ses moments-là. Juste à un enfant auquel tu désirais t'attacher. Ils s'étaient même embrassés un jour. Shura aurait bien voulu aller plus loin, mais le balrog lui avait demandé du temps. Il avait accepté. Voilà que maintenant, il surprenait son spectre au téléphone avec « son amour ». Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du capricorne. Il en avait assez qu'on se moque de lui, que l'on joue avec ses sentiments ! Son cœur lui faisait si mal...

« - Oh ! Décidément, les âmes en peine sont nombreuses ces temps-ci. »

Shura se tourna, Excalibur aux aguets, vers le propriétaire de cette voix mielleuse. Une homme à la peau bleue était assis sur une colonne couchée, vestige de la bataille précédente. Il était torse nu et ses cheveux blancs tombaient en cascade sur ses reins. Il avait un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Ses dents avaient l'air pointues. Cet homme bizarre sorti de nulle part, et qui lui faisait étrangement penser à Diablo dans X-Men, n'était pas du tout rassurant. Alors pourquoi était-il irrémédiablement attiré par lui ? Le capricorne envouté s'avança vers l'homme bleu, tel une mouche attirée par la lumière. Il s'avança à pas lent vers lui. Sa raison lui conseillait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Son esprit lui disait que cet homme ne devait pas être si méchant que ça. Le capricorne savait qu'il ne fallait pas écouter son esprit, mais cela lui était impossible. « Diablo » se leva et s'approcha de lui aussi, toujours son sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« - Je m'en lèche les doigts. Quelle délicieuse petite proie ! »

Les lèvres de la créature bleue se collèrent brutalement sur celles de Shura. Ce contact fit reprendre ses esprits au capricorne, mais c'était trop tard.

« - Tu es plutôt mignon toi aussi ! Fit remarquer la chose. Mais comme ton ami, je ne vais faire aucun cadeau... »

L'homme bleu planta ses dents dans le cou de l'Espagnol avec férocité, comme un affamé. Shura se sentit immédiatement apaisé. Toutes ses pensées s'envolaient petit à petit. C'était si agréable...

« - SHURA ! »

Diablo dut lâcher sa proie. Le cancer venait de crier et accourait vers lui. Bon ! Il devrait oublier son repas pour le moment. Le capricorne s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon, mais il était encore vivant et il avait encore son âme. La créature voulut partir du côté opposé au cancer mais le poisson apparut à son tour, une rose blanche à la main. Puis, d'autres chevaliers d'or se montrèrent.

« - Ah ! Me voilà encerclé ! Fit Diablo, l'air presque ennuyé, avant de retrouver son sourire narquois. Bon, je vous assure que je ne souhaite pas refuser votre hospitalité dans vos cachots magnifiques, mais il se trouve que j'ai des choses à faire. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas terminer mon en-cas ! Se désola-t-il en regardant Shura l'air profondément triste. Mais c'est vrai que deux en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ce serait peut-être un peu trop. Je dois quand même faire attention à ma ligne. Soit ! À la revoyure ! »

Des ailes de chauve-souris, ressemblant à celles des démons des dessins que faisait de temps en temps Kanon, sortirent du dos de l'homme bleu. Il prit son envol, mais un fouet sortit de l'ombre et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« - Et où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? »

Rune n'était pas content du tout. Son fouet se serra un peu plus autour du corps de Diablo qui hurla sous la pression.

« - On en a pas fini avec toi en effet ! Grogna Angelo, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. »

La chose se mit à rire aux éclats. Quel culot ces humains ! Et quelle naïveté surtout ! Comme si lui allait se laisser faire ! Il rugit tel un lion avant de briser le fouet du balrog, ainsi que le bras gauche de son propriétaire. Le Norvégien hurla à son tour. L'Italien voulut arrêter la créature mais celle-ci l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un simple coup de poing. Angelo en cracha du sang tant la force de ce machin était impressionnante. Aphrodite réussit cependant à lui planter sa rose sanguinaire dans le cœur avant qu'elle s'envole. Le poisson vit cependant qu'au lieu de se teinter de rouge, la fleur prenait une teinte noire ébène.

* * *

Shion soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait le cancer et le balrog, sous les yeux de Milo, Camus, Aphrodite et Aiolia. Angelo avait quelques côtes cassées et Rune avait la moitié des os de son bras gauche dans un salle état. Mais ils s'en moquaient un peu, ils s'inquiétaient surtout pour Shura. Le capricorne était vivant, mais il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il allait bien pourtant. La chose ne lui avait pas pris son âme, mais quelque chose le bloquait dans le monde des rêves. L'Espagnol avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, comme Mü.

« - C'était quoi ce truc ? Demanda Milo, pour faire taire ce silence narguant (image très étrange, certes, mais c'était cette image que le scorpion avait en tête à cet instant).

- Sais pas ! Grogna Angelo. Mais je t'assure que si je le retrouve, je le tue.

- Si ce n'est déjà fait... »

Aphrodite avait murmuré ses paroles, un sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, la chose avait reçu une de ses roses blanches en plein cœur.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu as réussi à le tuer, Aphro. Mais j'espère qu'il nous laissera en paix quelques temps, déclara Camus. »

Deathmask toussa légèrement. Lui n'en était pas convaincu. Cette chose avait survécu, il en était certain, et il chercherait surement à se venger du traitement qu'elle avait reçu. Un grognement se fit entendre. Shion essayait de soigner Rune, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire si facilement.

« - Je déteste que l'on me soigne, murmura-t-il, comme pour se justifier.

- Je vois cela, mais pour guérir, il va falloir me laisser faire... »

Le balrog fit une grimace. Il le sentait très mal. Le Grand Pope approcha sa main du bras du spectre. Celui-ci recula. Shion s'avança de nouveau, Rune fit également deux pas en arrière. Shion grogna : quelle tête de mule, ce balrog ! Rêvait-il ou le Norvégien ressemblait à un gamin à cet instant ? Il croisa le regard du spectre. En effet, c'était le regard d'un enfant méfiant, suspicieux. Fallait-il lui parler comme tel ?

Une musique retentit. « The circle of life » du Roi Lion (il le savait, Kiki adorait ce film). Le Grand Pope vit Rune rougir. Il le vit sortir un téléphone portable (_merveille technologique _! Se disait-il). Il murmura un « allo ! » timide. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le haut-parleur était activé.

« - _Rune ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as une voix bizarre._

- Euh... oui oui, ça va ! Mais tu pourrais me rappeler plus tard, s'il te plait ?

- _Oui, pas de problème. Au fait, Minos m' a demandé de te dire que ce serait bien que tu reviennes vite. Une histoire d'archives._

- Ok, je... Aaaaaaaaiiiiiie !

- _Rune ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es attaqué ?_

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis désolé, mais je crois que votre ami s'est évanoui quand j'ai voulu lui soigner son bras brisé. Je suis Shion, le Grand Pope. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- _Avant que je vous dise qui je suis, est-ce que Rune va bien ?_

- Il est juste dans les vapes, mais oui, il est maintenant complètement guéri.

- _Petite nature !_ Grommela la femme à l'autre bout du fil, faisant sourire les chevaliers présents. _Donc je suis Kalista de l'Amazone, de l'Étoile Céleste de la Vengeance, spectre chargée de la protection de sa majesté Perséphone. Enchantée !_

- Moi de même. Veuillez m'excuser, mais sauriez-vous comment réveiller votre ami, par hasard ? J'ai beau le secouer, je ne parviens pas à le faire reprendre connaissance.

- _Euh... Vous avez déjà essayer les gifles ?_

- Oui ! fit Shion en voyant Aiolia tenter la méthode sans succès.

- _Le poivre sous le nez ?_

- Aucun résultat, répondit-il en apercevant Aphrodite éternuer à la place du balrog.

- _Les chatouilles ?_

- Sans succès, ajouta-t-il en voyant Milo le chatouiller dans tous les endroits possibles.

- _« Go west » des Pet Shop Boys ?_

- Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

- _Ben, oui ! La chanson des Pet Shop Boys, « Go west ». Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup, donc normalement il réagira si vous la lui faites écouter._

- Les spectres de nos jours, je vous jure ! Soupira le Grand Pope. Visiblement, cela ne marche pas non plus, fit-il en apercevant Angelo coller un casque aux oreilles du Norvégien sans que celui-ci ait une réaction.

- _Alors là, je sèche... Non attendez, parlez-lui de la chèvre ! _

- Euh... la chèvre ?

- _Oui, le capricorne. Désolée, je ne sais pas son nom. Mais franchement, dites-lui le mot « chèvre » en désignant votre copain et il va réagir, j'en suis presque certaine. Si tel n'est pas le cas, cela voudra dire que vous l'auriez tué..._ »

Les chevaliers d'or et le Grand Pope se regardèrent, perplexes. Bon, il devait certainement il y avoir une explication logique à tout cela. Camus s'avança vers Rune et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille :

« - On m'a dit de vous dire que « la chèvre » vous réclamait dans son sommeil. »

Le spectre ouvrit les yeux subitement et se releva tout aussi brusquement, bousculant le verseau sans le vouloir. Il arracha son téléphone des mains de Shion avec violence.

« - Je te le répète encore une fois, espèce d'amazone sans cervelle, hurla l'homme aux longs cheveux gris clairs, ce n'est pas une chèvre ! C'est le chevalier d'or du capricorne et il s'appelle Shura ! Grave ça quelque part dans le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau une bonne fois pour toute et ne recommence plus avec ce genre de surnom à la con. Si pas, je te fais ta fête ! C'est compris ?! »

Un long silence suivi cette tirade. Personne n'osait prononcer un seul mot, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du balrog. Ils comprenaient pourquoi certains spectres étaient effrayé rien qu'à la mention de son nom.

« - Fikk det, Kali (_**c'est compris, Kali ?**_) ?

- _Mais oui, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de crier comme ça, voyons. C'est très mauvais pour ta santé, et aussi pour la mienne entre parenthèses. Mais je suis ravie d'entendre que tu n'es pas mort. À part ça, il fait beau ?_ »

Rune sourit malgré lui. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver un moyen de le calmer.

« - Magnifique ! Je reviens soit dans la soirée, soit demain comme je te l'avais dit. Préviens le seigneur Minos. Dis aussi à sa majesté que nous nous sommes faits attaquer.

- _Ah ! Ta fameuse blessure à cause de laquelle tu t'es évanoui vient de là ?_

- Oui. Et évite de te moquer de moi, ça m'arrangerait. Bon ! Salut !

- _Euh... Rune ? __Du fortsatt elsker meg (**tu m'aimes toujours ?**) ?_

- Selvfølgelig elsker jeg deg alltid ! hva et spørsmål (_**bien sûr que je t'aime toujours ! quelle question !**_) ! Fit le Norvégien, dans sa langue maternelle, en souriant

- _Tant mieux, je suis soulagée. Farvel (**au revoir**) !_

- Farvel (_**au revoi****r**_) ! »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Shion, pas très content. Par contre, le Grand Pope souriait, ce qui fit perdre au balrog son assurance.

« - Ainsi donc, vous appréciez énormément notre cher Shura... »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton mielleux. Ça sentait mauvais cette histoire ! Mais une seconde... Le Pope venait de dire... Le spectre rougit. Aïe ! Ça allait être sa fête !

« - Vous savez, je considère tous les chevaliers d'or, excepté Dokho évidemment, comme mes enfants. Alors, je vais vous dire une chose : si jamais je vois qu'il souffre à cause de vous, je vous tuerais dans d'atroces souffrances ! Fit Shion en perdant son sourire sadique, mais lui jetant un regard des plus menaçants. Fikk det (_**C'est compris ?**_) ? Demanda-t-il en norvégien. »

Rune essaya de se faire tout petit mais c'était peine perdue, l'Atlante ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Derrière lui, les quatre chevaliers d'or observaient le balrog avec pitié. Eux aussi y étaient passés, et ils savaient que le spectre allait en baver. Angelo fit signe au Norvégien de ne pas protester.

« - Er inkludert (_**c'est compris !**_) ! Répondit-il. »

Rune devint de plus en plus rouge. Il s'était rendu compte que son vis-à-vis parlait sa langue maternelle. Donc il avait compris ce qu'il avait à son amie. Non, c'était un cauchemar ! Vite, trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Shion allait rajouter quelque chose mais un gémissement se fit entendre. Shura reprenait connaissance. Le Grand Pope se précipita vers le chevalier du capricorne. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, tant mieux. Le bicentenaire sentit quelque chose de mouillé dans son cou. Des larmes. Shion vit que le capricorne pleurait en regardant Rune.

« - Sortez tous d'ici ! Ordonna l'Atlante.

- Mais... commença Milo.

- Aurais-je entendu un « mais » ?

- Non ! Fit Camus en prenant Rune par le bras pour le forcer à sortir. »

Quand ils furent sortis, Shura put enfin se laisser éclater en sanglots. Shion le consolait.

* * *

Je préparais du thé pour quelques uns de mes collègues. Nous fûmes très vite rejoint par Angelo, Aphrodite, Camus, Milo et Rune. Les chevaliers présents demandèrent des nouvelles de Shura. Les nouveaux arrivants nous annoncèrent que notre collègue venait de se réveiller. J'offris du thé à tout le monde. Certains me demandèrent si je n'avais pas du café à la place. J'en fis, en bon hôte. Je demandais à Deathmask si Rune et lui allait mieux. Le cancer lui fit constater qu'en effet il allait mieux, même si ce fut plus compliqué pour Rune. Celui-ci rougit. Je souris et lui tendis une tasse de thé. Mais il la refusa. Il nous annonça qu'il allait repartir pour les Enfers, qu'il avait fait son travail et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester ici. Il nous salua avant de sortir de mon temple.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Dokho en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.

- Shion a menacé de le tuer s'il faisait le moindre mal à Shura, lui répondit Camus, très calme comme à son habitude.

- Il a avoué indirectement être amoureux de notre cabri chéri ! Ajouta Aphrodite en souriant pour que tout le monde comprenne.

- Mais à son réveil, Shu s'est mit à pleurer quand il a vu Rune à nos côtés. Ensuite, Shion nous a ordonné gentiment de nous casser ! Fit Angelo.

- Et je crois que Rune a compris que c'était de sa faute si Shura pleurait, donc il s'en veut et il se barre pour tenter d'échapper à Shion ! Finit Milo.

- Je pense qu'il a bien fait de s'enfuir ! Lâchais-je, me souvenant particulièrement de la scène de ce matin. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je me mis à rougir. Oups ! Je venais de me trahir.

« - Euh... non. Je n'ai rien dit. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

- Mais non, continue. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ! Sourit de manière machiavélique Milo.

- Oh, le café ! Je vais le chercher. »

Option fuite loin des scorpions fouineurs enclenchée ! Pas de chance, le fouineur en question ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie. Et la proie, malheureusement, c'était moi, ce qui me plaisait moyennement. Je m'étais précipité dans ma cuisine, essayant de calmer mes rougeurs.

« - Allez Shaka, dis-nous ce qui c'est passé ! Me supplia Milo sur son éternel ton enfantin.

- Mais rien justement... »

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Le « justement » était de trop. Le scorpion sourit, presque vainqueur. Mais quel idiot j'étais !

« - Donc si je te suis, il aurait dû se passer quelque chose, mais quelque chose a empêché cela. Intéressant ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Première question, tu as fait quelque chose ou alors on t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Milo... le menaçais-je.

- Je pencherai pour... Aïe ! »

Camus était venu à mon secours. J'ai manqué de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Le verseau tirait son scorpion par l'oreille, sous les protestations de celui-ci et sous les rires de nos amis. Je revins avec le café et j'en servis à ceux qui en désiraient. J'entendis un bruit de verre se cassant. Je me retournais dans la direction d'où il provenait. Je vis Milo et Camus ramasser le portrait de Bouddha qui venait d'être brisé. Le verseau avait ramassé tous les débris de verre tandis que le scorpion avait en main le portrait et mon cadre. Une petite feuille tomba et il la ramassa. Il l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Je le vis me regarder et me montrer du doigt ce qui ressemblait à une photo. Se pourrait-il que... Camus s'approcha pour regarder à son tour. Il eut la même réaction que son amant : un regard à mon encontre, perplexe. Je m'approchais d'eux, les jambes tremblantes. Les autres aussi s'étaient approchés. Tous paraissaient étonnés. Je vis enfin ce qu'était cette photo. Une famille qui n'avait pas l'air riche, mais qui semblait heureuse malgré tout. Une femme assez jeune à la longue chevelure blanche et aux yeux verts immenses, malicieux, souriait avec charme. Un homme aux cheveux de la même couleur, les yeux fermés, d'étranges écailles sur le cou, un serpent lui entourant les épaules, avait quant à lui un sourire simple, un peu dans le même genre que Camus. Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blanche avec de nombreuses tresses, au regard bleu électrique, avec un visage fier, mais au sourire sincère, tenait sur ses épaules deux enfants de dix ans. Le premier était une petite fille aux cheveux tout aussi blanc que les autres membres de la famille, un regard bleu aux pupilles étrangement verticales, un sourire timide aux lèvres, tenant dans ses bras un gros chat tigré. Le deuxième était un garçon du même âge, aux longs cheveux blonds, aux grands yeux bleus, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Tous se tournèrent vers moi. Oui, j'étais cet enfant blond. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Mes mains tremblantes se tendirent pour toucher ce souvenir tendre de mon passé. Milo me tendit la photo. Je souris tendrement en la voyant de plus près. Je me souvins que ce jour-là, ma sœur d'adoption et moi avions trouvé un bébé tigre aveugle que sa mère avait abandonné à la naissance. Nous lui avions donné un biberon de lait de chèvre que notre « chaton » avait bu goulument et il m'avait même mordu parce-que j'avais refusé de lui en donner un autre. Il avait été très vite adopté par ma famille d'adoption, surtout par ma mère adoptive, adoratrice des fauves. Même si mon père ne l'avait pas montré en public, il avait énormément apprécié ce chaton. Ses serpents beaucoup moins. Cela m'avait toujours fait rire quand les reptiles se collaient à nous comme le petit tigre, essayant de recevoir des câlins, un peu jaloux de l'espèce de boule de poils qui squattait leur espace vital.

Angelo s'était avancé vers moi et avait posé une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Je sursautais, ne l'ayant pas remarqué tout de suite.

« - Tu veux en parler ? Ou tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ? »

Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Mais rien à faire, elles continuaient à tomber. Les traitresses ! Je ressemblais à quoi maintenant, moi ? Plus à un chevalier d'Athéna en tout cas. Peut-être à une fontaine. Ou à quelque chose dans le genre. Le cancer qui suivait mes pensées sourit à ma remarque mentale.

« - Mais non mais non. Les fontaines sont plus difficiles à entretenir et il y a plus de sous dedans. Et puis, tu n'es pas encore en pierre. »

Je ris doucement malgré moi. Je crois que mes compagnons ne m'avaient jamais vu dans cet état. Ils avaient souri chaleureusement et ils vinrent me coller pour me serrer dans leurs bras. Camus fut un peu plus réservé, contrairement à Aphrodite qui faillit m'étouffer. Mais cela me fit plaisir. Ils étaient ma famille maintenant. J'espérais juste que celle-ci ne disparaitrait pas, comme l'ancienne.

* * *

_ Ah ! Mon double a raté son coup cette fois. Il doit enrager. Doucement, je ris, doucement la nostalgie me revient, telle une amante qui cherche du réconfort dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime en secret... Quoi ? Vous savez, j'ai beau être un ange, quand on a trahi Dieu, le péché charnel n'est plus si terrible que ça. C'est même une expérience à tenter avant de se faire tuer, pour éviter de mourir idiot. Non, je ne dis pas qu'il faut mener une vie de débauché. Mais c'est tout de même nettement plus agréable qu'une vie de gentil petit angelot avec la toge blanche, l'auréole et tout le tralala avec lequel les humains nous imaginent, nous les serviteurs de Dieu. Nous ne sommes pas si pur après tout. Et je ne parle seulement de moi. Mais ça je ne vais pas en parler. Je vais vous en laisser la surprise. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été une balance. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer._

_ Où en étais-je moi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui. Mon double doit enrager. Doucement, je ris. Oui, je peux rire, je ne suis pas totalement dénoué d'humour non plus. C'est un des petits plaisirs que je m'attribue depuis que j'ai perdu mon statut d'ange. Avant je ne riais jamais. Je détestais cela. Mais maintenant j'avoue que c'est vraiment très agréable. Mais cela le serait encore plus si je n'étais pas seul. Parfois, cette solitude millénaire me pèse. C'est horrible de se sentir seul. Il n'y a personne à qui vous pouvait confier votre angoisse. Une autre chose que je m'accorde depuis ma « naissance » : avoir peur. Ces frissons qui vous parcourent le corps sont agréables. Votre estomac qui se tord à cause de cette angoisse. Ça c'est moins agréable, je dois bien l'admettre, mais cela me rassure quand même de me sentir vivant..._

_ Raphaël... Lucifer... revenez vers moi, je vous en prie._

* * *

Le soleil venait de se coucher. Ils étaient tous restés avec moi. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas me laisser seul cette nuit, donc ils avaient été chercher des sacs de couchage (et avaient prévenu leur moitié pour certains) pour dormir avec moi. Cela me rappelait la première nuit que j'ai passé ici. Nous avions tous dormi ensemble pour faire connaissance. C'était un de mes meilleurs souvenirs !

Certains, Camus, Aphrodite et Aiolos pour ne pas les citer, m'avaient sermonné quand ils avaient vu que je ne dormais pas dans un lit et que ma maison était assez impersonnelle. Mais je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur. Je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi.

Nous essayâmes de trouver assez de place pour tout le monde, surtout après qu'Aldébaran se soit installé en plein milieu du salon. On avait dû bouger mes fauteuils et ma table de salon pour pouvoir dormir tous ensemble. Il manquait juste un détail pour que ce soit parfait.

Je sortis de chez moi en courant, suivi par Angelo qui pensait certainement que j'allais faire une bêtise. Je me suis dirigé vers la treizième maison. Je suis entré dans l'infirmerie où je trouvai Shion qui soignait le cou de Shura. Celui-ci avait son visage fermé des mauvais jours, mais je n'en tins pas compte.

« - Shura, Shion, je peux vous demander à tous les deux de me suivre ?

- C'est déjà fait si je ne m'abuse ! Fit le Grand Pope en me souriant malicieusement.

- Si vous voulez. Et la réponse ? »

L'Atlante interrogea l'Espagnol du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il me connaissait. Il n'avait rien à craindre de moi, je ne lui ferais pas de coup foireux comme Angelo ou Aphrodite.

« - Juste une question. Où veux-tu nous emmener ? Me demanda quand même Shura, pour la forme.

- Chez moi, on s'y est tous réunis pour dormir. Et je me disais qu'il manquait des gens. Donc je suis venu vous chercher. »

J'avais souri gentiment. Visiblement, l'idée leur plut car ils se levèrent pour me suivre. J'entendis une raclement de gorge dans mon dos. Deathmask se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce... avec dans ses bras le corps de Mü.

« - Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul, murmura-t-il pour se justifier. »

Je souris tendrement à mon collègue. Il m'avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Je ne pouvais que constater qu'il était sincère. Même si c'était très étrange de dormir en compagnie de quelqu'un dans l'état du bélier, j'approuvai la décision du cancer. Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul.

Nous descendîmes donc ensemble jusqu'à mon temple.

« - J'arrive ! Fis-je en en descendant en courant les marches après ma maison. »

Je revins un peu plus tard. J'avais été chercher Kiki pour qu'il dorme avec nous. Je n'avais pas le courage de le laisser seul lui non plus.

Nous nous endormîmes très vite. Nous ne nous remarquâmes donc pas la silhouette sombre qui s'était avancé vers nous pour déposer quelque chose devant nous.

* * *

Rune avait franchi le Styx, n'adressant pas la parole à Charon. Celui-ci se dit que le balrog était bien plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il ne fut pas mécontent quand le procureur partit en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Rune se dirigea vers ses appartements, sans un bonjour pour les personnes qu'il croisait. Il ignora donc Gordon, Queen, Pharaon, Sylphide, Zélos (mais lui, ce n'était pas important), Myu et même les trois juges des Enfers. Il ferma la porte quand il fut chez lui et alla s'installer sur son canapé. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni se refermer. Il ne vit pas non plus une personne s'asseoir par terre et le regarder sans rien dire. Lorsque le balrog ouvrit les yeux, il vit une petite frimousse le regarder avec contrariété. Il lui fit une place à côté de lui et elle s'installa. Elle n'avait pas son surplis et portait juste un jeans et un t-shirt noir qui lui épousait le corps à merveille. Son regard bleu clair qui brillait dans le noir le dévisageait. Ah ! Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Il alluma faiblement la lumière, pour ne pas lui blesser les yeux. Il constata qu'elle avait croisé les bras. Mauvais signe !

« - Si tu as un problème, j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Tu es passé devant certains spectres sans les voir, ainsi que devant Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe qui voulaient de demander quelque chose d'important. Ils m'ont demandé si tu étais malade, mais je n'ai rien su répondre puisque je ne t'ai pas encore vu. J'ai donc appris à ce moment que tu étais revenu alors que tu étais censé me prévenir à ton retour.

- Oui, je sais. Pardonne-moi, mais je voulais être un peu seul. »

Sa voix trahissait sa fatigue. La femme spectre oublia sa contrariété. Elle s'inquiétait maintenant. Il prit la tête du Rune pour la placer sur ses jambes, le forçant également à s'allonger. Le Norvégien se laissa faire.

« - Reste avec moi, s'il te plait ! Murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! Fit-elle doucement en déposant un baiser sur son front et en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis là, répéta-t-elle quand elle vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je suis là.

- Merci petite sœur !

Rune continua à pleurer. Mais il commença à parler pour tenter de se calmer. Il raconta donc comment Shura avait commencé à l'ignorer et s'était mis à pleurer (_décidément, c'était la secte des saules pleureurs !_ Pensa la jeune femme) quand il l'avait vu à son réveil à l'infirmerie. Le balrog était malheureux, le spectre de l'amazone s'en rendait compte. Mais elle ne savait que faire pour l'aider.

« - Kali ?

- Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose, Rune ? Répondit l'interpellée.

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas si...

- S'il te plait ! »

Il avait demandé cela sur un ton qui ne disait rien de bon à l'amazone. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce timbre de voix, il y a quatre ans, Rune s'était mutilé les poignets. C'était deux jours après que Myu et lui avait rompu. Elle avait dû le ramasser à la petite cuillère. C'était vraiment à cet instant qu'ils étaient devenus amis, parfois plus même. Quand le balrog lui avait parlé pour la première fois de... de...du cabri (_non, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom du capricorne_), elle avait vu que le balrog avait des étoiles dans les yeux, qu'il était vraiment amoureux. Mais cette abrutie de chèvre venait de lui briser le cœur ! Si elle pouvait, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser à celui-là. Il l'avait embrassé et lui avait même proposé d'aller plus loin, et maintenant il le jetait comme une vieille chaussette ? Il lui avait fait espérer et maintenant c'était fini ? Rrrraaaaaaah ! Ce type, elle allait le...

Elle vit le balrog se relever et commencer à enlever sa chemise. Il lui enleva son t-shirt et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Puis, ce fut au tour de son pantalon de tomber à terre. Ah, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa soirée Kaamelott ! Le Norvégien posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'amazone, baiser tendre qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Rune sourit tendrement à la vue de cette image.

« - Toujours aussi sensible au moindre contact à ce que je vois ! Fit-il remarquer.

- Oh ça va ! Sans commentaire tu veux ! Bon tu te dépêches ? J'aimerais bien dormir moi ! Râla-t-elle, sans réellement le penser.

- Je croyais que tu voulais regarder Kaamelott, sourit-il en parsemant son cou de baisers.

- Tu me connais décidément trop bien ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Je connais surtout tes horaires. On est jeudi, et tous les jeudis tu t'affales dans ton fauteuil pour regarder cette série.

- Que tu regardes avec moi ! Bon, tu veux discuter ou tu veux me b...

- Ton langage !

- ...me faire l'amour, si tu veux. C'est pas comme si j'ai une série sur le feu mais voilà quoi ! »

Le spectre eut un petit rire avant de complètement se déshabiller. Elle avait un don pour le détendre. Il lui murmura un « merci » sincère en l'embrassant sur ma tempe. Elle lui sourit malicieusement. Il enleva le bandeau de poitrine et la culotte de la jeune femme, tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur son cou, sur son épaule, sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre. Il l'entendit émettre des petits gémissements. Oui, elle était toujours aussi sensible !

Il revint à sa bouche pour l'embrasser mais avec violence cette fois, sa langue dansant avec celle de son amie. La bouche de Rune redescendit le long du corps de sa partenaire jusqu'à arriver à l'intimité de celle-ci. Quand l'amazone sentit la langue lui caresser son intimité, elle poussa un cri qui aurait pu briser les tympans à celui qui n'était pas habitué. Le balrog se contenta de sursauter, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit dérangeant. La voix de l'amazone. La voix qui pouvait tuer celui qui écoutait son chant. Un chant torturant celui qui l'écoute. Un chant meurtrier. À la façon des sirènes de la mythologie, il attirait d'abord, séduisait ensuite, torturait sans pitié et enfin tuait. Mais cela n'affectait pas les habitants les Enfers, ce qui les avait tous sauvés la première fois que la jeune femme les avait rencontré. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Le Norvégien revint embrasser le cou de son amie et la pénétra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle hurla son plaisir de nouveau quand il commença son mouvement de va-et-viens. Allant de plus en plus vite, le balrog sentit qu'il allait bientôt se libérer. Lorsque la jeune femme se cambra et cria son nom, le Norvégien atteignit l'orgasme et hurla un nom, mais pas celui de sa partenaire. Celui de la personne qu'il aimait, celui avec qui il s'était imaginé tout le long de cette heure de plaisir, Shura. Il s'écroula sur la jeune femme, épuisé. Il se retira très doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal, mais sans croiser son regard, honteux. Il se serra contre elle, en entourant la taille fine de l'amazone et en calant sa tête contre son cou.

« - Je suis désolé ! Murmura-t-il.

- Désolé de quoi ? D'aimer quelqu'un à la folie ? Tu sais, cela ne vexe pas. Je t'aime Rune, comme un ami et comme un frère. Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Et entre amis, comme entre frères et sœurs, on se console.

- C'est plutôt toi qui me console. Moi je te râle souvent dessus surtout.

- Oui, quand je fais une connerie. Je sais que c'est ta manière de me dire que tu tiens à moi. Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu seras là si j'ai besoin de toi. Et puis,...

- Oui ?

- Non rien. j'allais dire une bêtise. »

Le balrog fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de caresser le bras de sa compagne et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Kal...

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi. Bon, on se la regarde cette fameuse saison 6 de Kaamelott ? »

Le spectre éclata de rire. Elle ne perdait pas le nord, elle ! Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la tempe.

« - Avec plaisir ! ».

Elle sourit. Elle avait réussi à lui remonter le morale. Mais elle allait avoir une petite conversation avec le cabri. S'il faisait encore une fois du mal à Rune, elle le tuerait.

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement avec les rayons du soleil... avec la tête d'Aiolia sur la poitrine et celle de Milo entre mes jambes. Je me sentis rougir, surtout quand Shion ouvrit les yeux à son tour et remarqua avec amusement la scène. Le regard de mon supérieur balaya la pièce pour voir si ses chers enfants adoptifs se réveillaient. Mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la montre de Dokho posée sur la table basse (qui bizarrement était revenue à sa place initiale durant la nuit... Il y aurait-il une chevalier d'or somnambule ?). Et il hurla en se relevant hâtivement, ce qui réveilla son amant, qui dormait à moitié sur lui, et tous les autres chevaliers et Kiki. Milo se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il était, et ce fut les joues d'une jolie couleur rouge, en bredouillant quelque excuse à mon encontre, qu'il se leva pour aller rejoindre son verseau, qui avait haussé un sourcil, tentant de réprimer le fou rire naissant qui pointait le bout de son nez. Kiki et Aphrodite souriaient devant l'air gêné d'Angelo qui serrait contre lui Mü, toujours plongé dans le coma.

Shion se mit à sautiller pour tenter d'entrer dans son pantalon. Il courait dans le salon de la vierge pour tenter de retrouver sa longue toge de pope, qui servait de couverture-doudou à Dokho.

« - Euh... Grand Pope ? Demanda Kanon.

- Quoi ? Grogna l'interpellé presque en hurlant.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Le ton que Kanon avait employé, c'est-à-dire comme si c'était la question la plus évidente à poser (ce qui était le cas), calma l'Atlante.

« - Il est 10 heures du matin et Athéna devrait bientôt arriver ! Fit Shion, reprenant son rôle de Grand Pope au bord de la panique. »

Nous nous sommes tous regardés et nous nous sommes levés sans réelle motivation. En effet, notre déesse bien-aimée allait bientôt arriver, mais c'était sa réincarnation que nous allions d'abord avoir l'honneur douteux de voir arriver. Car si la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre était quelqu'un d'absolument adorable et intelligent, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Saori Kido, gosse de riche pourrie gâtée et qui ne savait pas que deux et deux faisaient quatre.

« - Juste une chose avant d'aller accueillir la cr... notre déesse bien-aimée. Vous partez tout à l'heure pour les Enfers, le sanctuaire sous-marin et Asgard. Soyez gentils avec les chevaliers de bronze qui vous accompagnent, n'est-ce pas ! Avait-il rajouté en observant particulièrement Angelo. »

L'interpellé ne réagit même pas, s'en moquant comme de sa première chaussette. Après s'être habillé, je le vis prendre délicatement Mü dans ses bras et, accompagné de Kiki qui tenait la main de son maître, il sortit de mon temple pour déposer Mü à l'infirmerie. J'aurais bien aimé l'accompagner pour voir comment le bélier allait malgré tout (et éviter d'aller accueillir cette cruche de Saori), mais il m'en empêcha d'un regard. Il ne voulait personne dans ses pattes pour confier Mü à Kiki et pour dire au-revoir à celui qu'il aime.

Nous étions dans une vieille arène abandonnée à attendre notre déesse et ses cinq chevaliers de bronze. Le jet privé de la gosse de riche allait bientôt atterrir et nous restions là, à cuire dans nos armures (j'ai le droit de me plaindre car la dernière fois que Saori est venue nous rendre visite, j'ai été obligé de l'accompagner faire les soldes parce-que Seiya était occupé... je peux vous assurer que j'en ai bavé !), à attendre que cette...cette...cruche (je n'arrive pas à trouver un autre qualificatif). J'en avais marre !

Un bruit de moteur puissant retentit. Enfin ! Un avion apparut à l'horizon. Il atterrit à l'autre bout de l'arène et dix minutes après, six silhouettes sortirent de ce machin volant.

« - Mes chers chevaliers, je suis absolument ravie que vous m'accueilliez avec autant de cérémonie. Je sais que mon rang doit y être pour quelque chose, mais je sais aussi que vous autres, chevaliers d'or, êtes un peu rustres et que vous êtes souvent occupés, et que... »

À mes côtés, j'entendis Camus soupirer. Si lui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer (et surtout le montrer), je crois que nous allions devenir fous au bout de trente minutes. Aiolia se pencha à mon oreille.

« - Tu peux pas lui lancer un trésor du ciel et lui enlever le sens du goût pour l'empêcher de parler ? Je crois que cela nous sauvera.

- Même en lui enlevant la parole, elle continuera à nous faire chier ! Murmurais-je en souriant.

- Attention à ton langage Little Bouddha ! Sourit à son tour Dokho. Si Shion t'entendait, il te ferait la peau.

- Je te prendrais comme bouclier ! Répondis-je. Ah moins que je propose à Shion de te prendre comme bouc émissaire et de te punir à ma place. Je suis sûr qu'il serait très inventif pour cela... »

Le chevalier de la balance me sourit. Eh oui, parfois je pouvais faire un peu d'humour. Souvent, il pleuvait le lendemain. Pendant notre petite discussion, Saori Kido continuait son monologue sous le regard admiratif de Seiya, sous celui ennuyé des autres bronzes et celui désespéré de Shion.

« - ...et je terminerai en disant que je suis fière de vous avoir sous mes ordres. »

Un grand silence suivit ce monologue de précisément sept minutes. La réincarnation dépourvue de cerveau de notre déesse allait rajouter quelque chose mais Athéna prit le dessus, au grand bonheur de tout le monde, excepté de Seiya.

« - Mes chevaliers, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver. J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Mü et je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire revenir. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous finissiez vos préparatifs pour partir dans les différents sanctuaires. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas causer d'ennuis. Je vous revois tout à l'heure. Shion, allons-y ! »

Le Grand Pope balbutia un « oui, déesse Athéna » en souriant. Enfin, la cruche était partie. Nous remontâmes jusqu'à mon temple, pour que tous les autres récupèrent leurs affaires, accompagnés des bronzes. Discutant avec Ikki au sujet de la relation de Shun avec une mystérieuse jeune fille, je fus surpris (pour ne pas dire effrayé) quand Aphrodite poussa un cri strident (digne de Saori quand elle a vu pour la première fois un des scorpions domestiques de Milo). Il fixait un point dans mon salon, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Il leva un doigt vers un objet posé sur ma table basse.

« - Quoi Aphro ? Demanda Kanon. C'est juste une de tes roses piranhas.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? Fit Aiolos, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas une rose piranhas.

- Et c'est quoi alors ?

- C'est une rose sanguinaire.

- Mais elle est pas censée être blanche alors ou rouge si elle a bu le sang de quelqu'un ? Fit Shun en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, un mauvais souvenir germant dans son esprit.

- C'était celle que j'ai lancé sur la chose qui a attaqué Shura. »

Le capricorne s'avança vers ma table et ramassa une petite feuille de papier qui était placée en-dessus de la rose.

« - Que fait-il marqué ? Demandais-je.

- _Bien lancé, mais pas suffisant ! À la prochaine, mes chères victimes._ Et, rajouté en P.S., _pas besoin de signer, je crois que vous savez qui a reçu cette rose en plein cœur. _»

* * *

_ Ah, les petits enfoirés ! Non mais, sans blague, ça fait mal ce truc ! Je savais que les roses avaient des épines, mais quand même. Ah les bâtards ! _

_ J'espère qu'ils ont compris qu'ils s'étaient fait un ennemi mortel. Avant, je ne leur aurais rien fait, enfin pas trop, mais maintenant ils peuvent toujours se cacher n'importe où, je les trouverai et leur arracherai le cœur pour le bouffer. Je suis encore de plus mauvaise humeur que ce matin. Rrraaaaaaah ! Je vais tuer ce stupide crabe, cet idiot de balrog et cet abruti de poisson._

_ ...Oups ! J'ai cassé le vase que Lucifer avait offert à mon double. Bon, c'est pas trop grave puisqu'il était absolument moche. Mais c'était quand même un cadeau. Je crois que je vais me mettre à l'abri quelque part, de préférence très loin d'ici. _

_Lalala ! Je suis plus là !_

* * *

Aiolia, Angelo, Camus, Shun (qui avait été désigné par la déesse pour nous accompagner aux Enfers) et moi arrivâmes devant Charon qui nous dédia un sourire... terrifiant.

« - Bienvenue dans les Enfers, Messieurs ! »

Je crois que j'ai avalé difficilement ma salive. Comme Shun. Comme Aiolia. Pas Camus, ni Angelo qui étaient plus habitués que nous à passer par ici. Nous sommes entrés deux par deux dans la barque. Shun et Angelo ont d'abord traversé le Styx, puis ce fut notre tour, à Camus et à moi. Aiolia attendit un peu avant de nous rejoindre. Nous eûmes droit aux non-talents de chanteur de Charon qui avait commencé à brailler « O sole mio » parce-qu'il voulait nous souhaiter la bienvenue, réellement, sans ironie. Andromède et le cancer nous attendait en compagnie de Minos et Rune. Ils nous invitèrent à les suivre pour que l'on puisse se présenter au Seigneur Hadès. Les couloirs avaient été décorés depuis notre dernière visite. Tout avait été reconstruit. Ce n'était plus (trop) agressif à notre encontre. Le juge discuta avec plaisir avec Shun, ancien hôte de son maître, avec un sourire non-feint. Rune s'était approché de nous et avait demandé des nouvelles de Shura. Même si Angelo s'était montré réticent au début, il lui appris que le capricorne n'était pas en danger mais qu'il devait cependant se reposer. Le balrog nous sourit, rassuré. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle du trône, là où nous attendaient tous les spectres et le seigneur des Enfers, ainsi ce qui semblait être deux guerriers divins d'Asgard et deux marinas. Nous nous avançâmes en direction du trône, à côté des autres invités.

« - Je disais donc bienvenue à vous, guerriers d'Asgard, marinas et chevaliers d'Athéna. Même si le passé a fait que nous soyons ennemis nous devons nous unir pour combattre un nouvel adversaire. Donc, Thor de Gamma, Mime de Dzêta, Sorrento de la sirène maléfique, Kasaa des Lumnyades, Shun d'Andromède, Aiolia du lion, Camus du verseau, Deathmask du cancer et Shaka de la vierge, je suis ravi de vous... »

Un cri de rage retentit, interrompant Hadès dans son petit discours. Le coupable venait de sortir des rangs parfaitement alignés des spectres. Reconnaissant le fauteur de trouble, le maître des Enfers l'interpella mécontent.

« - Kalista de l'Amazone, que signif...

- Banshee's Death Scream ! »

L'amazone se mit à hurler, faisant apparaitre des esprits fou de rage qui se précipitèrent sur moi.

* * *

Le chevalier de la vierge fut soulevé du sol par ces espèces de fantômes qui se mirent à lui crier dans les oreilles, provoquant des spasmes dans le corps de l'Indien.

La dernière chose que Shaka entendit fut un murmure qui lui était destiné et qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour voir un regard enragé posé sur lui.

« - Je t'avais dit que je vengerais les miens. »

**à suivre**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu

à la prochaine j'espère

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	4. Le passé rattrape toujours celui qui ess

Salut tout le monde !

Chose promise, chose due, voici le quatrième chapitre de "Nouvelle menace" !

Il y a des couples yaoi et hétéros.

Ces superbes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), excepté quelques uns, dont Kalista de l'Amazone, les deux Gabriel, et d'autres que vous découvrirez en temps voulu.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour les trois chapitres précédents XD, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire plaisait à d'autres personnes que ma soeur ^^.

Voili-voilou. Je vous laisse lire maintenant.

Bisous-chocolats, et bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo.

Naj ;)

* * *

_**Le passé rattrape toujours celui qui essaie de le fuir...**_

_Oouuuuh... ça, c'était joli ! Très belle manière de tuer. Stylé, apportant son lot de souffrances, coloré aussi... Oui, c'était vraiment une belle manière de tuer ! Du grand art !_

_ ...Ah ! Un peu loupé. Mais pourquoi il est intervenu celui-là ? Stupide humain géant ! Mais il fallait le laisser crever ce type ! Ah les jeunes de nos jours, il faut tout leur expliquer. Donc, le blondinet, il faut le laisser périr. C'est pas compliqué, nom de Dieu ! Oh, ça va. Moi, je peux jurer ! De un, je suis plus au service de vieux gâteux barbu. De deux, moi, je suis un démon. Double excuse, donc accusé non-coupable. Au-revoir, merci de m'avoir pas soutenu, etc._

_ J'en étais où moi là-dessus ? Il faut le laisser crever...ah oui ! Donc c'est pas bien compliqué. Ce que vous avez juste à faire, c'est regarder, en mangeant du popcorns si vous voulez, pendant que l'autre est pendu en l'air par des esprits anciens des forêts, hurlant jusqu'à la mort, et est en train de rendre l'âme... Oh oui ! Ainsi je pourrais la manger ! Mais quelle merveille idée !_

_ En fait, les sanctuaires, surtout celui de cette chouette à la réincarnation stupide, c'est le paradis des dévoreurs d'âmes comme moi. C'est comme si vous aviez marqué au-dessus de l'entrée des temples « Buffet à volonté gratuit. Servez-vous ! ». C'est le pied ! Ah, ça me fait penser que j'ai mon goûter qui m'attend. Deux bonnes tartines de nutella, un bon verre de lait, une pomme bien rouge et un yaourt aux fraises... Ben quoi ? On peut être démon et aimer le nutella. N'est-ce pas le péché de la gourmandise ? Et puis, c'est bon le nutella avec du lait._

* * *

J'avais mal à la tête. J'ouvrai les yeux doucement. Seul le noir était présent. Aucun son autour de moi. Juste le silence. Aucune odeur. Le monde autour de moi avait perdu de sa saveur. Serais-je mort ? Je sens quelque chose me frôler. Peut-être pas finalement. Mais mon état ne doit pas être trop éloigné du repos éternel.

Je sentis comme un soulagement au niveau de mes oreilles. Elles me semblaient...existantes. Douloureuses surtout. Progressivement, j'entendis des sons. Comme des voix, mais se trouvant très loin de ma position.

« - ...ka ! Tu m'entends Shaka ?

- Lia, il est complètement dans le gaz ! Je suis même pas sûr qu'il nous sente si on lui pince le bras.

- Angelo, la ferme ! Alors, il va mieux ?

- Ben, pour ne rien vous cacher, chevalier du verseau, je ne sais pas si l'on qualifier son état de « mieux ». Je ne sais pas s'il peut vous entendre, s'il peut vous voir, s'il peut vous parler ou s'il sait bouger. J'en sais absolument rien. Cette furie ne l'a pas raté, ça c'est sûr.

- Ouais, ben ça on l'avait remarqué ! Mais cette fille est dingue ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, chevalier du cancer, mais elle est puissante, ça c'est certain. Elle ne lui a pas laissé le temps de réagir. Et il a fallu la puissance des trois juges et de Hadès pour parvenir à la maîtriser.

- En tout cas, merci beaucoup à vous, Sorrento, pour avoir soigné Shaka. C'est généreux de votre part.

- En tant qu'alliés, Shun, je crois que ce serait bien que tu me tutoies. Qu'on se tutoie tous en fait.

- Ce serait bien, en effet. C'est une bonne idée, hein Thor ?

- Bien sûr Mime. Mais est-ce normal qu'il ait ouvert les yeux ? »

Je ne voyais rien, mais je sentais la présence de mes compagnons autour de moi. Je crois que j'ai touché la main de quelqu'un, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Cela me faisait plaisir qu'ils soient avec moi. Je pourrais dire que je me sentais bien, mais ce serait mentir. Non, je n'allais pas bien. Je commençais à avoir mal partout. Une lumière vint éclairée mes yeux. J'ai soupiré de soulagement dans ma tête. Je commençais à revoir un peu. Des formes se précisaient devant moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis le visage de Camus penché au-dessus du mien. Il m'avait souri. Je crois que j'ai souri à mon tour.

« - Ah, la belle aux bois dormants a enfin entendu son réveil ! Fit Angelo, poussant le verseau délicatement. Alors, on fait de belles frayeurs à ses copains maintenant Little Bouddha ? Mais ça va pas non ? Une semaine que tu es resté dans le coma ! Une semaine qu'on te veille ! Une semaine qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ! »

Il essayait de calmer son angoisse en m'engueulant, mais c'était vain. Je n'y croyais pas : Deathmask venait de m'avouer qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi. Et il m'apprenait par la même occasion que Camus, Shun et Aiolia aussi. J'ai voulu le montrer ma gratitude en les serrant dans mes bras (véritable exploit pour moi qui ne suis pas un grand amateur des contacts), mais je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Rien ne me retenait, si ce n'est une douleur abominable qui se répandit en moi comme un courant électrique. J'ai voulu crier, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres. Des larmes se sont mises à couler toute seules.

« - Shaka, ça va aller. Tu devrais récupérer dans la journée. Maintenant que tu commences à nous voir et à nous entendre, tout va aller mieux ! Me murmura Camus doucement, comme à un enfant que l'on essaie de rassurer à la veille d'une opération. Ça va aller, nous sommes avec toi. »

Ces paroles eurent le don de m'apaiser. Je me calmais au fur et à mesure. Calmement. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. La méditation à longueur de journée, ça avait quand même des bons côtés ! Comme par exemple reprendre plus facilement son calme. Je me tournais vers Angelo pour qu'il puisse lire les questions qui me vinrent en tête. Il me sourit, hochant la tête pour signifier son accord.

Première question : que s'était-il passé suite à l'attaque de la femme spectre ?

« - On a déjà dû t'entourer de notre cosmos pour tenter de te protéger des machins qui te tuaient, et Sorrento a même dû utiliser le son de sa flûte pour les calmer. Puis, on t'a rattrapé quand ces banshees – c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à Camus qui hocha positivement la tête – t'ont en fin lâché. Ensuite, l'autre tarée a repoussé tous ceux qui étaient entre elle et toi, et ne faisant pas exception à la règle, elle nous a envoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin. Après elle t'a soulevé avec une seule main en te prenant par le cou et a entamé une sorte de chant qui a commencé petit à petit à détruire ton corps. D'ailleurs, quand tu pourras, vérifie bien s'il ne te manque pas quelques bouts, au cas où bien sûr. Puis, Thor ici présent t'a arraché des mains de la furie pour te confier à Mime et a sorti une de ses haches pour menacer cette charmante jeune femme. Sauf que la charmante jeune personne en question lui a foncé dessus, tête baissé, pour le percuter de plein fouet et l'envoyer dans le décor. Pourtant, vu la masse de ce cher géant des glaces, on peut pas dire que ce soit tâche facile, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr Thor.

- Pas de problèmes. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle a une sacrée force, cette fille ! Je m'excuse encore Shun pour avoir atterri sur toi !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Soit ! Ensuite, elle t'aurait certainement achevé, mon cher Shakounet, si Rhadamanthe n'était pas intervenu, ainsi que Minos et Eaque. Mais elle en serait venue à bout si Hadès ne l'avait pas assommé avec son cosmos. Tu leur dois la vie, Shaka. Ensuite, on t'a conduit à l'infirmerie où Sorrento te soigne depuis une semaine. Au début, Queen est venu nous aider mais il avait été désigné pour aller au Sanctuaire. Donc il nous laissait la boutique. Et voila !

- Quant à la folle, poursuivit Aiolia, elle a été conduite dans les cachots. Je peux te dire que pour avoie été vérifier, elle en bave, mais jamais elle ne bronche. Elle encaisse tout sans rien laisser paraître. »

Je souris. Je ne savais pas comment les remercier d'être restés me veiller. Lisant mes pensées encore une fois, Angelo me sourit, carnassier.

« - Oh mais si tu tiens tant que ça à nous remercier, tu peux toujours nous payer un repas dans un grand restaurant. J'ai toujours eu une passion pour le bon vin et le caviar. Aïe ! »

Camus venait de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras, lui lançant un petit regard faussement furieux. Je souris. « _Merci les gars !_ ». Je leur avais parlé à tous par pensée. Mais comme si cela m'avait demandé trop d'énergie, je fermai les yeux pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Les autres questions attendront encore un petit peu.

* * *

« - Très bien, merci. Je te recontacterai plus tard Minos pour avoir d'autres informations. »

Rhadamanthe raccrocha et remit son téléphone portable dans la poche de la veste de son costume trois pièces. Il posa son regard sur Gordon, Queen et Rune qui l'observaient, inquiets. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shion, impatient.

« - Le chevalier de la Vierge s'est réveillé. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, fit-il au grand soulagement du Grand Pope et de ses compagnons.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui a pris à une de vos spectres de l'attaquer ? »

Kanon venait d'entrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'Aphrodite, de Dokho et de Shura. Il dévisageait le juge qui était depuis maintenant six jours au sanctuaire avec ses trois collègues.

« - À vrai dire, je n'en sais absolument ri... »

Une sonnerie caractéristique se fit entendre. Enfin, bien caractéristique pour les spectres : « Another day in paradise » de Phil Collins, la chanson qui signifiait que le seigneur Hadès en personne appelait son juge.

« - Seigneur Hadès, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre votre voix ?

- _Plan d'urgence, l'Amazone s'est sauvée de son cachot !_

- QUOI ?! »

Le juge mit le haut-parleur sur son gsm pour que tout le monde puisse entendre et intervenir, surtout que lui allait finir par perdre son calme. Cette peste avait tout fait pour mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Tout !

« - Euh, excusez-moi Seigneur Hadès, fit Queen en s'approchant du téléphone de son supérieur, mais pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire au seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Parce-que lui est un peu trop énervé pour nous le dire. »

L'Alraune venait de s'attirer le regard noir du juge. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« _- Je disais que l'Amazone avait réussi à se sauver. _»

Les spectres, comme les chevaliers d'Athéna, sursautèrent.

« - Shaka est-il protégé ? Demanda Shion en s'approchant à son tour du téléphone.

- _Oui, Pharaon, Sylphide, vos chevaliers, les marinas, les guerriers d'Asgard et Cerbère veillent sur lui._

- Ça, c'est de la protection rapprochée ! Approuva Gordon. Votre ami n'a rien à craindre alors.

- En eff... »

Rune allait rajouter quelque chose quand « The circle of life » retentit dans sa poche. Le balrog écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le nom qui s'était affiché. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ? Il brancha immédiatement le haut-parleur sous les yeux perplexes des autres.

« - Allo !

- _Rune, j'ai besoin de ton aide !_

- Kal, mais t'es dingue ! Tout le monde te cherche. Le seigneur Hadès vient d'appeler pour nous annoncer que tu t'étais enfuie !

- _Je ne me suis pas enfuie ! Ce n'est pas mon genre._

- Ne joue pas avec les mots tu veux ! »

Première information capitale : elle était toujours dans les Enfers.

« - Bon, tu es où aux Enfers ?

- _Je ne peux pas te le dire, au cas où._

- Très bien ! Je ne vais pas te forcer alors, fit Rune sous le regard incrédule de ses collègues et les yeux courroucé des chevaliers d'or. Mais fais-moi une promesse alors !

- _Quelle est telle ?_

- Ne t'approche pas du chevalier d'or de la Vierge et n'essaie pas de le tuer à distance non plus !

- _Je ne peux pas te promettre ça._

- Alors je préfère te dénoncer plutôt que d'être complice de ton geste. Je t'aime et tu le sais, déclara-t-il en voyant le visage de Shura s'assombrir, mais si jamais tu touches à un seul cheveu du chevalier Shaka, je viendrai moi-même te mettre à mort. Suis-je bien assez clair ? »

Le ton glacé et sérieux du Norvégien fit froid dans le dos à l'assemblée. Queen observa avec des yeux horrifiés le procureur, Gordon en était bouche bée et pour une fois Rhadamanthe laissait transparaitre sa surprise. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que le balrog pourrait tuer la jeune femme.

« - Suis-je clair, Kalista ?

- _Comme de l'eau de roche. Très bien. Don't touch à l'Indien, j'ai compris._

- Parfait ! Se détendit Rune. Maintenant, quand notre conversation sera terminée, tu iras voir le seigneur Hadès et tu te rendras gentillement sans blesser personne.

- _Euh... Puis-je émettre une protestation cette fois ?_

- Certainement pas !

- _J'aurais essayé au moins. Soit ! J'irais me rendre gentillement à notre maître. Mais personne ne me forcera à m'excuser !_

- Tu t'excuseras si on te le demande. Pas de discussions possible. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne seras pas mise à mort. Mais maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de t'attaquer à Shaka.

- _Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour justifier mon acte._

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- _C'est lui qui est responsable de la mort de ma famille._ »

Rune releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais se mordait les lèvres.

« - La vengeance ne les ramènera pas à la vie, Kal. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-_ Il parait..._

- Je vais devoir raccrocher. Kal, tu vas maintenant te rendre et tu ne touches pas à Shaka, compris !

- _Oui, ça va j'ai compris. Je suis pas sourde non plus._

- Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire en plus ?

- _J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?_

- Cette fois oui. Tu vas faire la paix avec lui et tu vas l'aider personnellement pour guérir. Tu vas même faire équipe avec lui pour trouver des informations sur notre ennemi, puisque c'est toi qui t'occupes des archives ! Déclara-t-il sous les yeux ahuris de ses vis-à-vis. Aucune protestation possible ! Rajouta-il en entendant la jeune femme prononcer un « mais » violent. Si j'apprends que tu n'as pas respecté cela, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter. Sur ce, à la prochaine. »

Et il raccrocha. Tous les autres l'observaient avec stupeur.

« - Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Si je n'avais pas rajouté ça, elle l'aurait probablement tué ! Seigneur Hadès, est-ce que vous approuvez ma décision ?

- _C'est dangereux Rune. Mais je dois reconnaitre que tu n'as malheureusement __pas tort. Je n'approuve pas forcément, mais c'est la seule option que nous avons sous la main. Je reprendrai contact avec vous plus tard pour vous dire comment cela se passe. Au revoir._ »

Et Rune quitta la pièce, la tête basse, pour éviter le regard chargé de colère de Shura.

* * *

_Stupides humains ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à vouloir sauver les personnes qui sont condamnées ? Se sentent-ils l'âme de sauveur, de preux chevalier, de justicier ? Par tous les Saints, mais ils sont encore plus idiots que je le pensais ! _

_ ...Euh, oui j'ai juré. Et alors ? Non, cela ne m'est pas interdit. Je ne suis plus au service du Tout-Puissant après tout. Je suis libre de dire ce que bon me semble en conclusion. Je peux donc jurer comme je veux. Scrogneugneu ! _

_ ...Bon, c'est vrai que comme mot pour jurer, il y a mieux ! Mais on ne se moque pas sinon je fais un massacre... Et je suis très sérieux !_

_ « - Poil aux yeux !_

_ - Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et arrête de te coller à moi comme ça, c'est embarrassant !_

_ - Oh ça va, fais pas ta précieuse ! Je viens gentillement et bénévolement te tenir compagnie. Ne suis-je pas le démon le plus affectueux qui soit ?_

_ - Je n'aurais pas vraiment dit ça mais bon. Par contre, je suis certain que c'est surtout pour m'ennuyer que tu es ici._

_ - Mais non mais non. Pourquoi ne veux-tu me croire quand je te dis que je veux juste passer du temps avec toi ?_

_ - Parce-que ça fait presque cinq mille ans que je te connais et que tu ne changes pas avec le temps._

_ - Eh ben si, figure-toi. Je vais même te le prouver !_

_ - Ah bon ?_

_ - Oui mon petit angelot préféré. Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais regarder les humains __se perdre dans le désespoir et s'entretuer, tout en mangeant quelques morceaux de baguettes avec du nutella. Tu vois que je deviens gentil ! »_

_ J'ai regardé mon double comme si une deuxième tête était apparue à côté de la deuxième (quelle vision de cauchemar !) avant de lui faire une place à mes côtés sur mon divan. Il s'assit en sautant dessus et me tendit un morceau de baguette avec de la pâte à tartiner chocolatée, tout en regardant dans mon miroir ce que devenait les humains. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de l'accepter à mes côtés, mais je devais reconnaitre que je m'attachai à cet abruti. Sa présence devenait agréable au fur et à mesure des années. _

_ Et puis, il avait un argument de choc : on ne refuse pas du nutella._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, me sentant mieux que tout à l'heure. Cependant, je ne savais toujours pas bouger. Je vis mes compagnons autour de moi, en train observer un coin de l'infirmerie des Enfers. Je cherchai à me redresser un peu mais la douleur devint plus forte et m'empêcha de bouger. Je vis Sorrento s'approcher de moi, son éternel sourire doux aux lèvres.

« - Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues Shaka ! »

Facile à dire. Ah ! Il était beau le fier et puissant chevalier d'Athéna.

« - Je vous répète que je viens le soigner ! Soupira une voix que je reconnus presque immédiatement. Le Seigneur Hadès m'a fait faire un pacte de sang pour que je ne le tue pas et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas l'intention de briser mon serment. Et puis, je me dis que j'en ai assez fait, enfin pour l'instant, quand je le vois dans cet état. Promis, je ne fais que le soigner vite fait bien fait. »

Thor m'aida délicatement à me redresser. Je vis l'Amazone qui avait les bras croisés, l'air boudeur, encadrée par Pharaon et Sylphide. « _Bonjour Kalista_ ». Elle m'observa en se mordant les lèvres. Je venais de lui parler par pensée. Elle secoua la tête, désapprouvant mon geste. Elle s'avança vers moi, se moquant comme de sa première couche-culotte de ses collègues, de mes frères d'armes, des guerriers d'Asgard et des marinas. Elle arriva à ma hauteur, prit un tabouret et s'assit, croisant de nouveau les bras.

« - Ne parle pas par pensée ! Tu uses ta cosmos-énergie inutilement alors que c'est justement elle qui te tient en vie. Bon mis à part ça, bonjour aussi Shaka. J'aimerais dire que je suis contente de te voir mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je t'explique le topo : je vais te soigner, tu te reposeras jusqu'à demain matin et ensuite nous allons travailler ensemble, sous la surveillance de ton ami le verseau et Sylphide. Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, crois-moi. Mais comme il s'agit d'un ordre d'Hadès, je suis un peu obligée de le respecter. En plus, mon meilleur ami m'a menacé de me tuer de ses propres mains si jamais je tentais la moindre attaque. Soit ! Maintenant, je vais soigner tes dernières blessures et tu as intérêt à ne pas protester. C'est compris ? »

Je hochai la tête. Je vis Pharaon se positionner derrière la jeune femme qui grogna qu'elle n'allait pas me tuer mais me soigner. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« - Bon j'y vais alors. »

Elle se pencha au-dessus de moi, ce qui fit sursauter mes frères d'armes. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour me protéger de la furie comme ils l'appelaient. La jeune femme saisit un petit scalpel qui trainait quelque part dans les parages. Là, je devais avouer que je l'imaginais en train de me planter ce bout de métal dans la tête ou dans le cœur. Mais non, elle se contenta juste de... SE COUPER LA LANGUE (beurk !) de manière verticale. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Elle déposa le scalpel à sa place initiale et se pencha vers ma bouche. « Laisse-moi faire » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. Sa langue me demanda d'ouvrir l'accès pour retrouver sa jumelle. Ce que je fis, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Je sentis le sang couler dans ma gorge et la douleur avec. Je me détachai des lèvres sucrées de la femme spectre pour pousser un cri silencieux. Par Athéna, cela faisait mal ! C'était comme si des milliers de fourmis prenaient possession de mon corps et creuser des galeries pour pouvoir y habiter.

J'avais les yeux grands ouverts. Je crois que j'ai d'ailleurs fait exploser quelques pots contenant des plantes médicinales. Un son, un cri de douleur, franchit enfin ma gorge.

Le douleur se diffusait partout dans mon corps, comme pour me prouver qu'elle me tenait en son emprise. Aiolia se précipita vers moi pour essayer de calmer mon corps qui se convulsait avec frénésie. Angelo s'était avancé vers Kalista et l'avait empoigné par le col, lui criant qu'elle n'était qu'une dingue doublée d'une psychopathe. Camus rejoignit Aiolia, mais enfin je me calmai. Je pus respirer normalement et bouger également. Sylphide s'approcha de moi pour prendre ma température, tandis que Pharaon sauva sa collègue de la colère de Deathmask. Je me redressais totalement, plus aucune douleur me traversant le corps...mais la nausée remontait petit à petit mon œsophage. Je portais ma main à ma bouche, cherchant à un récipient ou...

« - Tiens ! Là-dedans ! »

L'Amazone me tendait un seau. Quand je l'eus en main, je vomis une espèce de liquide noir, bougeant légèrement au fond du récipient. Quand j'eus fini, elle me pris le seau des mains et brûla le contenu.

Voilà maintenant cinq minutes que j'étais complètement guéri et que j'observais la femme en face de moi en silence. Les autres regardaient ce combat de regard. Je finis par perdre patience.

« - S'il te plait Kali, peut-on parler sans que tu m'envoies des esprits maléfiques dans la figure pour me tuer ?

- De un, je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. De deux, j'ai dis que je ne te tuerai pas. De trois, ma patience aussi a des limites, donc conseil : fous-moi la paix jusqu'à demain matin !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ça fait cinq ans que je crois que tu es morte, que je repense à toi, à ton visage et à eux quand il y a de l'orage, que je manque à chaque fois de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total parce-que je pensais vous avoir tué. »

Les autres avaient beaucoup de mal à suivre... Mais non en fait, cette femme, ce n'était quand même pas...

« - Mais tu les as tués ! À ton avis, pourquoi aurais-je tenté de te tuer si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Heu... excusez-moi de vous déranger, fit Aiolia, s'attirant ainsi deux paires d'yeux étonnés, mais vous vous connaissez ?

- Vous vous souvenez de la photo que Camus a retrouvé ? Fis-je – les trois chevaliers d'or hochèrent la tête. Eh bien, la gamine qui tenait le bébé tigre, c'est elle.

- Mais sur la photo, elle avait un regard bizarre ! Murmura Angelo, scrutant la silhouette de la jeune femme avec intérêt (plutôt bien proportionnée !).

- Oh s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir... »

Kalista s'avança vers Angelo. Elle s'arrêta juste devant son visage, en-dessous d'une lampe blanche. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de s'habituer à la lumière et ses pupilles changèrent : de rondes, elles devinrent verticales, comme des yeux de chats. Le cancer déglutit. Cette femme était effrayante ! Kalista recula pour que ses yeux n'aient plus à supporter cette lumière qui se faisait douloureuse avec ses globes oculaires. Elle cligna de nouveau des yeux pour les humidifier du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait toujours eu ce problème, même quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je me souviens que durant la journée, elle était parfois obligée de porter un bandeau pour se protéger des rayons du soleil. _Héritage paternel_ ! Disait-elle souvent. Son père affirmait être devenu aveugle à cause de la lumière. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que c'était une malformation de sa constitution, mélange de reptile et de mammifère. Et comme chacun le sait, les reptiles avaient une profonde aversion pour l'astre du jour. Donc oui, il était devenu aveugle. Mais il avait appris à utiliser ses autres sens pour compenser. Comme Kali. Je remarquai que Camus me fixait. Ah ! Je devais l'inquiéter à rester plongé dans mes pensées, surtout les yeux grands ouverts. Je lui souris gentiment, pour tenter de le rassurer. Raté ! Il devint même plus suspicieux. Parfois, je me disais, comme maintenant, qu'en plus d'être glacial, le verseau était assez effrayant.

« - Bon ! Problème réglé ! Je vous laisse donc. Salut ! Fit mon ancienne sœur d'adoption en nous faisant un léger signe de la main et se dirigeant vers la porte. Rendez-vous demain à huit heures aux archives, la vierge et l'esquimau. »

Elle sortit sous le regard noir de Camus et sous l'œil amusé des autres. Quand à moi, je décidai de me recoucher. J'étais fatigué et demain je devrai affronter cette furie qui me voulait me tuer. Oh Bouddha, que ça allait être long !

* * *

« Eh l'Écossaise ! Faut qu'on discute ! »

L'Amazone se tourna en soupirant avec mécontentement vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller, Eaque du Garuda. Le Népalais s'avança vers elle, une expression neutre sur le visage d'ordinaire si moqueur. Aie ! Eaque pas souriant égal Eaque pas content. Surtout qu'il l'avait appelé « l'Écossaise » et pas « petit poussin ».

« - C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je viens d'avoir un entretien avec Minos et le Seigneur Hadès. À la moindre de tes bêtises, j'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer, comme Minos. Et tu as beau être sous les ordres de Rhadamanthe, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. M'as-tu bien compris ?

- Bien sûr. Donc, moi pas sage égal moi tuée de la main d'un de mes compagnons de beuverie. Ah la la la ! On est trahi par tout le monde à tout bout de champ.

- La seule personne qui a trahi, c'est toi ! Tu as trahi la confiance d'Hadès quand tu as promis de ne lever la main sur aucun chevalier d'Athéna qui se présentait aux Enfers. On est en guerre, Kal, et maintenant, nous sommes alliés avec Athéna. Ne brise pas cette alliance déjà fragile.

- J'ai compris le message, Rune a déjà menacé de me tuer si je touchais encore à Shaka. Et crois-moi, si j'en ai rien à foutre de vos menaces, à Minos, au Seigneur Hadès et toi, les siennes m'atteignent directement au cœur. Je me moque qu'il mette fin à mon existence, mais je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Surtout que j'ai envie de savoir comment ça avance avec la chèvre d'or...

- Tiens donc, il est amoureux ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Eaque. Je sais parfaitement que c'est toi qui a demandé à ce que ce soit lui qui aille au sanctuaire. De un parce-que tu as appris de Rhadamanthe qu'il était amoureux de machin, de deux car ainsi tu es tranquille pour faire ce que tu veux avec Minos sans avoir son procureur dans les pattes.

- Il s'appelle Shura. La chèvre comme tu dis, précisa Eaque en voyant le regard perdu de l'Amazone.

- Ah ! Je vais peut-être finir par retenir son prénom un jour. Ce n'est même pas compliqué en plus, mais rien à faire, ça ne veut pas rentrer. Bon à part tes menaces, tu n'avais rien d'autres à me dire ?

- Si. J'avais un service à te demander. Attends avant de refuser ! Fit le Garuda en voyant sa collègue ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Cela concerne Rhadamanthe.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il semblait ailleurs, qu'il sortait moins, qu'il fumait plus que l'habitude et que la raison ne le recommande, et qu'il buvait comme un trou ?

- Si. Et ?

- Comment ça "et ?" ? C'est ça ta réaction ? Je te dis que ton boss est en train de sombrer et toi, on dirait que tu t'en fous ! Grogna le Népalais en élevant la voix.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Que j'ai remarqué ça une heure avant son départ pour le sanctuaire, puisque que je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ici six mois sur douze, et que quand je suis rentrée j'ai été mise dans les cachots pendant une semaine parce-que j'ai voulu tuer un chevalier d'or ? Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Parce-que évidemment, mon boss, comme tu dis, est quelqu'un qui est absolument doux et gentil quand on s'occupe de ses affaires. Hein, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Et puis en quoi ça me concerne ? Tu pourrais demander à Valentine, à Queen, à Gordon ou à Sylphide, moi je suis la mauvaise personne pour te renseigner.

- Mais toi, tu as couché avec.

- Valentine aussi.

- Oui, mais toi je t'ai sous la main.

- On t'a offert un portable, c'est le moment de t'en servir ! Bon, maintenant excuse-moi, je vais me coucher. Oui, je sais il est dix-sept heures. Mais figure-toi, que pour une raison totalement inconnue, je n'ai pas dormi depuis une semaine parce-que je testais le service des cachots. J'ai soigné l'abruti que j'ai tenté de tuer et maintenant je ne rêve que de me retrouver dans mes draps. En plus je dois me lever tôt demain.

- Tu parles quand même beaucoup ! Remarqua Eaque.

- C'est ça ! Bonne nuit ! »

Kalista laissa en plan le juge des Enfers pour aller retrouver la chaleur de ses appartements. Elle ne pensa même pas à aller prendre une douche. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers sa chambre à coucher et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle sentit quelque chose d'énorme grimper sur son matelas pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers l'immense silhouette qui avait posé sa tête sur son ventre. Elle sourit en apercevant le regard blanc du tigre de trois kilos qui venait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle caressa la tête du félin avec tendresse. Ce dernier ronronna.

« - Tu sais Shengen, j'ai jamais été aussi contente que tu mettes tes poils sur mon lit et mes vêtements. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! J'espère que quelqu'un est venu te nourrir et que tu lui as pas arraché la moitié du bras. »

La bête ronflait déjà, ne se souciant plus des paroles de sa maitresse. Kalista ferma les yeux, ses pensées tournées vers Rune et Rhadamanthe. Elle espérait que son meilleur ami allait bien. Quant à la Wyvern, elle sourit plus largement quand elle repensa aux paroles d'Eaque. Si le Garuda savait...

* * *

Albérich de Megrez observait avec mépris l'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rouge que les siens, mais le gamin affichait un sourire niais qui énervait énormément le guerrier d'Asgard. C'était encore pire que la gentillesse nouvelle qu'avaient les autres à son encontre : il trouvait ça pathétique. Il savait qu'ils le détestaient. Il leur avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer. Mais, ces « compagnons », cette bande de faux-cul, l'avait démenti formellement. Le guerrier de Delta avait fait semblant de les croire, mais il les détestait encore plus. Et maintenant, c'est ce sale nain qui venait lui « tenir compagnie ». C'est ça ! Il devait surtout le surveiller sous les ordres du Grand Pope et de la déesse Athéna, oui. L'Asgardien voulait seulement être tranquille. Il voulait lire. Il voulait le silence. Mais tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était un flot de paroles plus abruties les unes que les autres, des sourires « gentils », des « tu connais ça, tu connais ceci » et d'autres phrases du même genre. Aaaah ! Son âme contre un miracle pour que cet enfant parte !

« - Je crois qu'il serait préférable, jeune homme, que tu ailles voir comment se débrouille le poisson avec les archives du Grand Pope. Je crois que tu t'amuserais plus qu'avec lui ! Fit une voix derrière eux. »

Albérich se tourna en même temps que le gnome vers son sauveur. Un homme de haute taille, une longue chevelure blanche. Un des spectres, le Balrog. Un livre en main, le Norvégien s'installa à côté du guerrier divin avant de sourire gentillement à l'enfant qui le regardait avec malice. Ah, le poisson fouillait les archives, avec la poussière et les toiles d'araignée... Où était l'appareil photo de son maitre ? Le jeune Atlante sortit en courant, impatient de pouvoir embêter le poisson.

Rune soupira avant de poser son livre sur la table de la maison du verseau où ses collègues Queen, Gordon et Rhadamanthe, les deux guerriers divins Albérich et Syd, le marina Io et Thétis la sirène et lui logeaient depuis leur arrivée. Il ne faisait maintenant plus attention au jeune homme à ses côtés. Il avait fait sa bonne action de la journée, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. L'Asgardien murmura un remerciement et retourna dans sa lecture. Ils soupirèrent d'aise tous les deux : enfin le calme ! C'était sans compter sur Gordon qui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard en se plaignant de la chaleur du sanctuaire. Le Minotaure était suivi de Queen et de Io, qui avaient sympathisé depuis leur arrivée, l'Allemand et le Chilien riait du dépit du Polonais. Syd entra à son tour avec Thétis, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« - Il faut beaucoup trop chaud ! Si ça continue, je vais pouvoir cuire des œufs sur ma tête ! Fit le Minotaure en s'affalant sur le divan du verseau.

- Tu pourrais commencer pas arrêter de t'agiter et te taire ! Grogna Rune. Je peux t'assurer que tu aurais déjà moins chaud, et en plus ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. J'ai besoin de calme pour travailler.

- Travailler ? Tu lis un livre. C'est pas ce que j'appelle travailler, ça.

- C'est le journal d'un ancien chevalier d'argent originaire de mon pays natal. Mais c'est écrit dans un vieille langue norvégienne et j'essaie de déchiffrer ces pattes de mouches. Le Grand Pope pense que cela parle des destructeurs. Donc je dois traduire ceci, mais ce serait nettement plus facile si j'avais LE SILENCE ! »

Le Balrog avait élevé la voix. Visiblement, son humeur ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée depuis le coup de fil de l'Amazone.

« - Calme-toi Rune ! Je t'assure qu'on ne fait pas exprès de t'ennuyer ! Dit gentillement Queen, qui essayait d'apaiser la situation. »

Le Norvégien grommela quelque chose entre ses dents avant de poursuivre sa lecture. C'est à cet instant précis que Kiki revint en riant et sauta sur les genoux du spectre, sous les yeux effarés de ses collègues et des autres.

« - Tu avais raison, c'était trop de drôle de voir Aphro dans les archives. Eh tu lis quoi ? Ça parle de quoi ? C'est intéressant ? Ça a l'air vieux en tout cas. Tu me le lis ? Promis, je serai sage. »

Rune écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour virer poliment l'espèce de nain de jardin qui squattait ses genoux, mais rien ne voulut sortir. S'en était trop pour Gordon qui retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait le fou rire qui montait dans sa gorge. Le Minotaure éclata de rire, suivi immédiatement par Queen, Syd, Thétis et Io. Albérich ricana également, mais plus discrètement pour ne pas offusquer celui qui retenait le mioche pour lui. Kiki souriait innocemment à Rune. Mais le pire, selon celui-ci, c'était que le gamin était sincère et qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ses propos. Donc, il ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus, ni être sec avec lui, ni l'ignorer d'ailleurs car le gamin allait encore plus l'assaillir de questions comme Albérich vingt minutes plus tôt. Le procureur soupira avant d'empoigner Kiki et de le placer comme un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule. Le jeune Atlante commença par protester, mais finit par trouver cela amusant. Le Norvégien se leva sous les yeux encore humides des autres et s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils du temple de Camus. Il installa le gnome sur ses genoux et plaça le livre de manière à ce que le garçon de huit ans voit les pages tout aussi bien que lui. Après avoir adressé un regard menaçant à ses colocataires qui commençaient à rire de nouveau, il commença à traduire le vieux manuscrit écrit en vieux norrois.

« - _...la lumière du jour n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans ma mémoire. Mes compagnons et moi maudissions les Dieux de nous faire subir cette épreuve. Pour une fois que notre Déesse et Hadès décidaient de faire la paix, nous avions dû affronter une autre source de ténèbres. On les a surnommés « les destructeurs ». Ils __n'étaient que trois mais ils ont tué des dizaines de spectres, un peu plus des nôtres et les chevaliers d'or du poisson, du taureau et du bélier sont décédés ce matin –_ Kiki frissonna en entendant que le prédécesseur de son maitre avait été lui aussi une victime des destructeurs_. Ils n'ont pas survécu à leurs blessures. _

_ Le paysage autour de nous a énormément changé. Il ne reste plus que des ruines, des cadavres jonchent le sol et le soleil... il a tout simplement disparu derrière d'énormes nuages. C'était l'un d'eux qui les avait crées, pour nous faire croire que notre espoir était vain, je crois. _

_ Le Grand Pope m'avait demandé avec quelques uns de mes compagnons d'essayer de leur demander de nous épargner, ou au moins d'épargner les vies des millions d'innocents qui habitaient cette terre. Nous en avons trouvé un dans le village voisin. Il avait tué toute vie y habitant. Tout était détruit. Quand il nous a vu, il a quitté sa position accroupie près du corps d'une petite fille, tenant dans ses mains à la fois une étrange arme, comme deux grandes épées qu'on avait collées ensemble au niveau du pommeau, et la poupée de l'enfant. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, ses cheveux, ses vêtements et ses ailes d'un blanc pur étaient couverts de sang. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar ! Son regard nous fixait sans aucune émotion. Ses yeux étaient clairs, d'une très belle couleur. Je crois que ça nous a charmé car nous sommes sentis étrangement bien. Il avait reposé la poupée aux côtés de la petite fille. On aurait presque eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas un tueur à le voir ainsi._

_ Mais c'est à ce moment que les choses ont tourné mal. Un autre ange est arrivé. Un ange...j'ai énormément de mal à les voir comme des créatures généreuses comme me le disait ma mère, bonne chrétienne me lisant certains passages de la Bible avant que je ne dorme le soir. Ceux-là n'avaient rien à voir avec les douces créatures de Dieu que mamma affectionnait tant. _

_ Donc, le nouvel arrivant a commencé à rire... et il a tué mes trois frères d'armes. Il les a démembré sous mes yeux et sous ceux de l'autre, qui ne cillait même pas. Moi, je n'ai eu que mon bras gauche arraché, ainsi que ma colonne vertébrale brisée en deux. J'en ai perdu la voix tant la douleur me parut forte. Celui qui m'a fait ça est parti en volant, toujours en riant et en me criant que les humains étaient vraiment des créatures faibles et sans importance._

_ Je crois que je me suis évanoui et que quelqu'un m'a ramené au sanctuaire car je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Le Grand Pope se tenait juste à côté de moi. Il m'a demandé de raconter ce qui c'était passé et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a dit que je n'étais plus chevalier, à cause de mes blessures trop graves, mais que j'avais droit aux égards réservés aux héros. Les égards réservés aux héros... Qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Maintenant que je suis infirme, j'en ai plus rien à faire de ces égards ! _

_ Je me souviens juste de quelques mots maintenant que je repense un peu plus calmement : « Il y a encore de l'espoir ». Je ne sais plus qui me dit ça, mais cela me fait du bien d'y repenser. Je me dis que ce monde pourrait être sauvé. Je me... »_

Rune ferma le journal d'un claquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Après avoir demandé à Kiki de se lever, le Balrog quitta le fauteuil pour se diriger vers le frigo afin de se servir un verre d'eau.

« - Et quoi ? Tu ne lis pas la suite ? S'énerva Queen. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter comme ça quand même !

- La preuve que si, murmura le Norvégien en finissant son verre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Gordon plus calmement que son collègue.

- Parce-que ça s'arrête là ! Dit tout simplement, comme si c'était évident, Rune.

- HEIN ? »

Tout le monde dans la pièce venaient crier son incompréhension.

« - Ce type est mort à ce moment-là, suite à ses blessures. Je m'en souviens, c'était moi qui l'ai accueilli dans une de mes anciennes vies. Il n'a jamais su continuer son journal. »

Le Balrog reprit en main le journal qu'il avait posé sur la petite table de salon.

« - Cela ne nous servira à rien, il n'y a rien là-dedans ! Murmura-t-il. Sauf peut-être le fait que ces anges nous détestent ardemment et que notre extermination sera pour eux le plus beau jour de leur longue vie. »

**à suivre**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

A la prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats, et bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo.

Naj ;)


	5. La souffrance signifie que la vie

Aloa !

Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, mais donc voilà, je vous offre le chapitre 5 de "Nouvelle menace" ! Mais pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que je viens juste de terminer mes examens, que je viens de passer trois jours en stage et que c'est mon premier vrai week-end de repos (et encore, je dois écrire mon rapport de stage pour la semaine prochaine, en prenant en compte que je commence un nouveau stage ce lundi pour une durée de cinq semaines). Ça, c'était pour la petite histoire.

Il y a des couples yaoi et hétéros.

Ces superbes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), malgré mes économies, excepté quelques uns, dont Kalista de l'Amazone, les deux Gabriel, et d'autres que vous découvrirez en temps voulu.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour les quatre chapitres précédents XD, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire plaisait à d'autres personnes que ma soeur ^^.

Voili-voilou. Je vous laisse lire maintenant.

Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

* * *

_**La souffrance signifie que la vie ne nous a pas encore abandonné**_

_Et si j'allais dire bonjour à cette chère Athéna ? Ou plutôt à l'un de ses chevaliers ? Ils sont tellement déprimés pour certains qu'il sera extrêmement facile de leur manger leur âme._

_ À moins que j'aille aux Enfers ? J'aime bien le coin, les gens sont loin d'être déplaisants à regarder, sauf le crapaud évidemment et le truc petit et chauve qui conduit les âmes au tribunal, et en plus je serais dans mon élément. Un démon n'est-il pas censé vivre en Enfer ?_

_ Ou peut-être serait-il temps que j'aille rendre une petite visite à Poséidon ? Ses généraux sont aux abonnés absents pour le moment, excepté le Kraken et ses autres marinas sont si faibles qu'ils ne méritent même pas que je m'amuse avec eux. Mais ça risque d'être marrant avec ceux des autres sanctuaires qui sont arrivés._

_ Dernière possibilité de distraction, Asgard. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je le sens pas celui-là. Ça doit être le froid... Ou le fait que je n'aime vraiment pas la neige... ou encore le fait que ceux qui s'y trouvent ne sont absolument pas marrant. Oui, ça doit être ça. _

_ Alors, Enfers ? Ou Sanctuaire sous-marin ? J'hésite. Ou alors, je reste sur le Sanctuaire de la chouette ? Ah, que c'est dur d'avoir le choix !_

_ Allez ! La prochaine fois, je change. Mais encore une fois, il y a une mignonne petit âme égarée et en peine au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Allez, petit petit ! N'aie pas peur, je veux juste faire cesser tes souffrances..._

* * *

« - OK ! Merci mon amour ! Ça me rassure de savoir que tout le monde va bien. Je peux te rappeler demain alors ?

- _Oui, mon Milo. Tu pourras m'appeler demain ! _Sourit Camus de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Viii ! Je t'aime mon Camus ! Hurla dans le téléphone le scorpion.

- _Moi aussi, Milo, moi aussi. _»

Le verseau avait un peu hésité, comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais il avait quand même répondu aux mots d'amour de son scorpion préféré. Milo en était tout simplement heureux. Cela fit sourire légèrement Hyoga dans le fauteuil juste en face de lui et éclater de rire Aldébaran. Ils étaient vraiment mignons, ces deux-là. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le bouillant scorpion réussirait à apprivoiser le glacial verseau ? À moins que ce ne soit le contraire ? Bon soit, en tout cas, même si ces deux-là étaient amis depuis bien longtemps, peu de personnes auraient parié les voir un jour sortir ensemble. À moins que ce n'était trop évident ? Peu importe la raison, mais tout le monde étaient encore étonné de les voir se lancer des regards amoureux et surtout d'y répondre. Mais ils étaient mignons. Pour ça, tout le monde avait été d'accord.

Aldébaran repensa à ces quelques couples qui s'étaient formés depuis leur résurrection. Les premiers à se mettre ensemble avaient été Dokho et Shion. La balance avait interrompu brutalement un conseil organisé par la réincarnation de leur déesse. Après avoir légèrement fendu en deux la table préférée de Saori en hurlant que c'en était assez, il avait empoigné Shion, l'avait embrassé avec passion devant tout le monde, l'avait placé sur son épaule et était sorti en disant qu'il était l'heure de profiter de cette seconde vie qu'il leur était accordée. Le Brésilien se souvenait encore du sourire béat et ravi de Grand Pope quand le Chinois l'avait sorti de là.

Les deuxièmes à s'être déclaré, une semaine après les deux bicentenaires, furent Marine et Aiolia. La jeune femme était arrivée en plein entrainement des ors et avait dit à Aiolos de ne plus s'inquiéter pour son petit frère, qu'elle allait bien s'en occuper. Le grand Taureau n'avait jamais vu le lion rougir autant. Son visage aurait pu rivaliser sans problème avec la chevelure de feu de sa compagne autoproclamée à ce moment-là. Et tout le monde avait ri, non pas pour se moquer (enfin pas trop), mais plutôt pour encourager.

Les troisièmes, eh bien, c'était sa douce et belle Shina et lui. Pendant des semaines, tous les jours, il avait déposé devant sa porte une rose rouge. Le danger était double à ce moment-là car s'il se faisait surprendre par Aphrodite en train de couper ses précieuses roses, il se faisait tuer, et s'il se faisait prendre par les femmes chevaliers, il se faisait démembrer, castrer, étriper, décapiter et arracher la peau. Dans les deux cas, il était condamné mais à choisir il préférait encore la fin que lui aurait promis Aphro. Mais il ne s'était jamais fait surprendre, à son grand soulagement. Mais un jour, Shina avait débarqué à l'entrainement des ors et avait commencé à hurler qu'elle allait tuer celui qui osait se moquer d'elle. Aldébaran l'avait trouvé plus belle que jamais car sans son masque, dont Athéna avait aboli le port, son petit serpent était tout simplement superbe. Angelo avait osé lui demander ce qui lui arrivait et il avait eu droit à un coup de pied bien placé dans ses parties intimes. Milo et Shura avait failli passer par cette étape mais le grand Brésilien s'était dénoncé avant. L'Ophicius avait failli le tuer car elle pensait sincèrement qu'on se moquait d'elle. Et Aldébaran avait dû tout avouer (il avait cru voir Shaka et Mü retenir Aphrodite pour empêcher le Poisson de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Ses si belles roses !). Le Taureau avait sérieusement cru que Shina allait le tuer aussi, mais non elle s'était juste contentée de lui coller une baffe, après être montée sur un escabeau, ce qui l'avait envoyé dans le mur. Et surtout, elle lui avait donné la permission de lui faire la cour. Un peu moins de deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient ensemble.

Et après, il y avait eu Milo et Camus. Ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble, mais du jour au lendemain, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé. Pendant deux semaines. Camus était resté cloitré dans son temple et Milo était devenu mélancolique, au point qu'Aiolia avait commencé à le surveiller. Le Scorpion ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus, ne prenait pas toujours la peine de se laver, il ne réagissait plus à rien, et surtout il ne souriait plus, il avait toujours un air triste peint sur le visage. Puis, un jour, lors d'un conseil, Milo avait demandé à démissionner de son poste de chevalier d'or du Scorpion, utilisant comme argument qu'il était devenu une épave et qu'il n'était plus capable de garder son temple. À ces mots, il avait renvoyé l'armure du Scorpion aux pieds du Grand Pope, s'était levé et avait quitté la salle, après leur avoir souri, remercié de s'être occupé de lui pendant tout ce temps et surtout d'avoir était pour lui sa seconde famille. À peine eut-il passé la porte que Camus fit tomber sa chaise en se relevant et en courant après le Grec. Ils l'avaient tous suivi et avait vu le Français, les larmes aux yeux, la rage déformant son visage de porcelaine, attraper Milo par les épaules, le tourner vers lui et de le gifler. Ensuite, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, sous les yeux abasourdis du Scorpion. « _Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je te laisserais partir, Milo. Si tu pars, la vie n'a plus aucun sens. Si je me suis enfermé chez moi sans te voir, ce n'était pas pour ne plus te voir, ni pour te faire du mal, je voulais essayer de trouver un moyen de dire que...je...t'aime aussi, surtout après ta déclaration. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Rien n'était assez parfait pour toi, rien n'était assez grand pour être comparé à l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Mais je me rends compte que je t'ai fait mal. Je suis tellement désolé. Désolé pour ça et pour ne pas t'avoir répondu quand tu m'as avoué ton amour. S'il te plait Milo, pardonne-moi. Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie... Reste avec moi... Reste avec moi pour toujours. Je...je...je t'aime. _» Il avait ponctué sa déclaration de baisers dans le cou, sur le menton, sur les lèvres toutes douces du Scorpion, de SON Scorpion. Ce dernier le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés : jamais il n'aurait pensé que Camus puisse lui faire une déclaration aussi enflammée...devant leurs collègues. Les dits-collègues ne l'auraient jamais cru n'ont plus, même si on leur avait dit. Aldébaran se souvint alors du regard bienveillant de Shion et de son sourire narquois quand il avait demandé à Milo s'il voulait toujours démissionner. Il se rappela également du regard de feu que le Verseau avait lancé à l'homme qu'il aime et aux paroles du Français qui avaient accompagné ce regard : « _tu fais ça, je t'arrache les yeux, les oreilles et __d'autres choses qui vont par pair !_ ». Et le Scorpion avait ri pour le première fois depuis deux longues semaines. Aldébaran sourit de plus belle en repensant à tout ça, sous les yeux interrogatifs de Hyoga.

On toqua à la porte et Isaac entra. Il sourit à Hyoga, salua Aldébaran d'un mouvement de la tête et faillit faire la même chose à Milo, mais arrêta son mouvement quand il remarqua qu'il était en pleine conversation téléphonique passionnée avec...son ancien maitre. Son maitre...avec lui ? Il interrogea son ancien condisciple du regard, il eut pour toute réponse un sourire moqueur. Oui, ça lui avait fait exactement la même impression quand Camus lui avait annoncé sa mise en couple avec le scorpion. Mais bon, le verseau avait vraiment l'air heureux et c'était ça le plus important.

« - Excuse-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas vu ceux d'Asgard et ceux des Enfers ? Nous avons beau chercher, mais ils sont introuvables. »

Milo raccrocha enfin et regarda Isaac avec un sourire, tout en montrant une petite silhouette qui s'était recroquevillée et endormie sur ses genoux. Ceshire du Cat Sith.

« - Il dort là depuis maintenant deux heures. Kagaho me l'a confié pendant qu'il prenait contact avec Eaque, mais quand il a vu qu'il dormait, il n'a pas osé le réveiller. Donc maintenant, il se ballade quelque part. Et ceux d'Asgard... Bonne question ! Hagen et Hyoga évitent de rester dans la même pièce pour le bonheur de nos oreilles et Bud doit visiter aussi ou essayer de prendre contact avec son frère. En tout cas, il y a un bon réseau ici. Il faudra que je complimente Poséidon pour ça. »

Isaac sourit. C'est vrai que leur sanctuaire avait été modernisé quand il avait été reconstruit. C'est notamment grâce à ça qu'il avait pu reprendre contact avec Hyoga et qu'il avait des nouvelles des autres généraux, surtout de son cher et tendre qui lui manquait énormément... Même si Baian semblait agacé quand le Finlandais lui donnait des petits surnoms dégoulinant de sucre, il l'aimait, ça Isaac en était certain, même si les preuves de cet amour étaient très rare. L'hippocampe ne montrait jamais d'autres sentiments que la colère, l'irritation, le mépris, etc. jamais, depuis le début de leur relation, il ne lui avait dit « je t'aime », il n'avait jamais prononcé de « moi aussi » quand le kraken le lui murmurait. Avec Camus, Isaac avait été entrainé à ne pas s'offusquer du manque d'enthousiasme des gens. Mais parfois, il est vrai qu'il aimerait bien recevoir quelques petites attentions de son amoureux, comme les autres couples. Ses pensées moroses furent stoppées par l'arrivée de Kagaho. Le spectre était entré en silence et s'était immédiatement dirigé vers son compagnon endormi sur les genoux du scorpion. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, murmura le bénou à l'intention de Milo »

Le Grec lui sourit. Ils étaient mignons en tout cas, ces deux-là.

« - Au fait, fit Isaac, demain, si ça vous intéresse, on peut nous faire porter nos repas dans la bibliothèque. Ce sera plus pratique pour nos recherches.

- Si Rune vous entendait, il vous étriperait sûrement pour avoir permis de manger dans un endroit rempli de livres. Pour lui, c'est un sacrilège.

- Pour mon Camus aussi. J'ai essayé une fois et je l'ai regretté très douloureusement, mes fesses surtout. Il m'a jeté dehors par quelques coups de pieds aux fesses... »

Milo grimaça en repensant à la douleur de son arrière-train quand il était redescendu dans son temple.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant, il est tant pour moi d'aller dormir ! Bailla Aldébaran. Cette journée fut fatigante et celle de demain ne s'annonce pas plus reposante. Bonne nuit ! »

Kagaho et Hyoga suivirent le Taureau, laissant Isaac et Milo seuls.

« - Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda le Kraken.

- S'il te plait, tutoies-moi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt ans.

- Très bien. Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment mon ancien maitre ? »

Milo faillit lâcher ce qu'il avait en main et regarda le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face.

« - Ne mets jamais en doute mes sentiments pour Camus ! Fit-il sur un ton polaire.

- Je m'inquiète pour mon maitre ! Il a été comme un père pour moi et...

- Je sais. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à m'appeler belle-maman, tu sais. Je ne force pas Camus à m'aimer non plus. Jamais je ne lui ferai du mal. Je l'aime plus que tout, Isaac, je te le jure.

- J'espère. Parce-que sinon je te tuerai. Compris ?

- Tout à fait. Bon, je vais me coucher aussi, moi. Bonne nuit ! »

Le Scorpion sortit du petit salon qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque de Poséidon. Il ne remarqua pas la fine silhouette toute blanche qui l'observait du haut de pilier central du sanctuaire sous-marin.

Vêtue d'un haut d'une tunique qui avait dû être longue et blanche dans une autre vie et d'un pantalon gris clair usé au niveau des genoux. Elle possédait de très longs cheveux blancs purs et des ailes toutes aussi blanches. L'ange vérifia qu'il n'était plus dans le champ de vision du scorpion pour pouvoir s'envoler vers le but de sa présence ici. Il se dirigea vers la partie de l'aile du palais du dieu des océans que les deux spectres et les guerriers d'Asgard occupaient. Le bénou venait de mettre au lit son petit compagnon après lui avoir arraché un baiser débordant de tendresse et d'amour.

Maintenant, l'Égyptien prenait sa douche. Parfait ! Il avait encore cinq bonnes minutes pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant que le spectre ne vienne rejoindre son compagnon dans leur lit.

Après être entré par la fenêtre, l'ange s'approcha de Ceshire qui ronronnait dans son sommeil et lui dénuda le cou. Il lui mordit à sang le cou, sans que le spectre ne s'éveille, sa salive servant à anesthésier cette partie. Il lécha le sang tout en surveillant la porte de la salle de bain. Il souffla sur la plaie qui dégagea une discrète fumée blanche, ce qui la referma aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Mais étrangement, un grain de beauté apparut à la place exacte où il avait mordu le Cath Side, grain qui avait pris la forme d'une petite salamandre. L'homme à la longue chevelure blanche se pencha de nouveau sur Ceshire, toujours endormi, pour murmurer un « désolé » à son oreille.

Et c'est à cet instant que Kagaho rentra dans la pièce, surprenant cet inconnu penché sur son jeune amant. Il croisa le regard sans âme du l'intrus qui était entré dans sa chambre. Il lui lança un tourbillon de flammes qui l'atteignit au bras gauche. Mais l'ange fonça dans la fenêtre, brisant ainsi les carreaux, et s'envola à travers la mer. Kagaho se précipita vers Ceshire et le secoua pour le réveiller. Mais rien ne se passa.

« - Ceshire ! Hurla le bénou. »

* * *

« - Il neige !

- Je le vois, Aio. »

Un long silence suivit ce très court échange entre les deux chevaliers d'or.

« - C'est beau, hein !

- Magnifique ! »

A cinq mètres d'eux, Valentine et Myu se claquaient la tête contre une table. Non, mais les ors ne pouvaient pas avoir une conversation plus intéressante ? A leurs côtés, Baian et Chrysaor n'en pensaient pas moins. Shiryu quant à lui se reposait : il était fatiguant travailler toute la journée avec les deux ors qui se mettaient à éclater de rire en même temps, pour des raisons totalement inconnues. Occupés à jouer aux cartes, les marinas et les spectres ne prirent pas attention à Siegfried qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de Fenrir et ses loups. Depuis le début de leur résurrection, le jeune guerrier d'epsilon avait été accueilli dans le palais d'Hilda, avec sa meute. Cependant, la présence des humains le mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout celle des nouveaux arrivants à vrai dire. Fenrir observa cependant les quatre joueurs avec intérêt. Les jeux de cartes étaient un concept nouveau pour lui, ces compagnons avaient déjà essayer de l'initier mais cela ne le tentait guère. Non, ce n'était pas le jeu en lui-même qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt les petits objets qui se trouvaient au milieu de la table : des coquillages et des pierres aux couleurs et aux formes étranges.

« - Vous voulez jouer ? »

Fenrir leva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu de Baian. Il ne souriait pas souvent celui-là, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Cela l'étonnait même qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« - Non merci, je ne connais pas les règles et cela ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le Canadien hocha la tête en se concentrant à nouveau sur son jeu. Peine perdue, son téléphone sonna. Il grommela en posant ses cartes sur la table, sous l'œil amusé des deux spectres et de son collègue (pour une fois que l'hippocampe avait un bon jeu). Il observa le numéro indiqué sur l'écran et pesta légèrement contre son amant en décrochant.

« - Quoi encore Isaac ? Tu m'as déjà appelé il y a une heure. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose d'intéressant à me dire en plus... »

Cependant, il arrêta très vite de râler quand il entendit la voix de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« - Seigneur Poséidon ! S'écria le jeune général sous le regard inquiet de Krishna (qui deux secondes plus tôt foudroyait du regard son collègue pour traiter le Kraken avec aussi peu de respect : ils étaient ensemble après tout !)

- _Bien vu Baian ! Ou plutôt bien entendu !_ Fit le Dieu sur un ton cinglant. _Je crois que toi et moi allons avoir une petite discussion sur le respect d'autrui, jeune homme. Non mais, c'est quoi ces manières ? J'aurais honte à ta place ! Tu as intérêt à t'excuser auprès d'Isaac, sinon tu vas passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, ça tu peux me croire !_ »

Le Canadien déglutit avec difficulté. Promis, il allait présenter ses plus plates excuses à Isaac. Bon, il était vrai qu'il exagérait un peu, voire beaucoup avec lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas le compagnon rêvé et le kraken ne s'en plaignait jamais... Baian baissa les yeux. Oui, il se comportait comme un véritable con avec le Finlandais, mais il ne savait pas comme agir avec lui. Il n'avait jamais formé un couple sérieux avec quelqu'un, et il avait perdu le mode d'emploi quelque part, il ne savait où.

« - _Bon soit, l'heure n'est pas aux bavardages ! Juste une toute petite question : avez-vous été attaqué ? _Demanda Poséidon. »

Le haut-parleur activé, tout le monde se tourna, le regard interrogatif et inquiet, vers le propriétaire du téléphone. L'hippocampe pâlit immédiatement. Poséidon qui l'appelait avec le gsm d'Isaac. Poséidon qui demandait s'ils n'avaient pas été attaqué...

« - Isaac va bien ? Hurla presque le châtain.

- _Oui oui, il n'a rien. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de Ceshire du cath side. Il n'est pas mort, fort heureusement, mais il est plongé dans une sorte de coma. Il nous est totalement impossible de le réveiller. Il n'y a pas d'autres blessés, mais le bénou a du mal à s'en remettre. J'ai prévenu mon frère, mais son cosmos a été totalement impuissant également. Si demain matin il ne va pas mieux, il sera rapatrié aux Enfers. Je vais contacter Athéna pour la prévenir également. Faites attention et..._ »

La communication fut coupée. La tempête de neige avait dû rendre la liaison encore plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Saga s'approcha de Baian, qui serrait de plus en plus le téléphone qui menaçait de se briser, pour le forcer à lâcher l'appareil électronique. Mais le Canadien ne l'entendait pas. Isaac allait bien. Il ne lui était rien arrivé. Mais si son dieu lui avait menti ? Si son dieu ne voulait pas lui dire ? Si...

Fenrir observait le gémeau qui essayait de résonner l'hippocampe. Chrysaor vint en aide en Grec en enlevant le portable des mains de son collègue pour tenter de le rassurer à son tour. Le maitre des loups vit aussi Siegfried aider les deux hommes à allonger le châtain car il commençait à hyperventiler. Le guerrier d'epsilon gratta inconsciemment son nouveau grain de beauté en forme de lézard, se trouvant dans son cou, avant de venir en aide aux autres.

* * *

Rune regardait l'océan avec mélancolie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là. Deux heures ? Quatre heures ? Beaucoup plus ? Il n'en savait rien. Assis au bord d'une falaise, il remarqua seulement maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Il regarda l'heure sur la montre qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Vingt-trois heures. Ah ! Effectivement, il était tout à fait normal qu'il fasse déjà nuit. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Et puis, qui s'inquiétait pour lui ? Pas Shura en tout cas. Certainement pas Shura. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait juste s'amuser avec lui, comme Minos ou Myu l'avaient fait. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-même sur ses joues. Mais elles ne voulurent pas s'arrêter de tomber, ces traitresses ! Jamais personne ne l'aimerait !

« - Mais encore une fois, il y a une mignonne petit âme égarée et en peine au sanctuaire d'Athéna ! Déclara une voix mielleuse dans son dos. »

Rune sursauta violemment. Il se releva en vitesse pour faire volte-face à la personne qui l'avait apostrophé. L'homme bleu. Enfin, homme... c'était beaucoup dire ! Sa peau, ses dents pointues, ses oreilles pointues également et ses griffes – bordeaux ? -, sans oublier ses ailes de chauves-souris, ne lui donnaient absolument pas une apparence humaine. Torse nu, sa longue chevelure blanche cascadant jusqu'à ses reins, la créature s'avança vers le balrog, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Le Norvégien reculait à chaque pas vers lui de « Diablo ».

« - Allez, petit petit ! N'aie pas peur, je veux juste faire cesser tes souffrances... »

Le Norvégien déglutit avec difficulté. Il était sans son surplis, et surtout sans son fouet, et il avait beau essayer d'activer son cosmos, rien ne se passait.

« - Eh bien non, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton cosmos ! Sourit sadiquement le démon. Je vais te donner une petite information sur nous, les anges et anges déchus. Vois-tu, comme beaucoup de races humaines ayant plus ou moins disparus comme les Atlantes, les Olmèques, les Mayas, les Incas, les Pictes, les Étrusques, les Crétois, et bien d'autres civilisations anéanties par les hommes et par les dieux, nous, les anges, avons la particularité de faire disparaitre la cosmos-énergie si nous le désirons. Ce qui arrive en ce moment.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas un ange !

- Rectification, mon mignon, je ne suis PLUS un ange. Mais j'en ai conservé les pouvoirs, en plus d'avoir acquis la puissance démoniaque. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec toi, petite proie. Tu ne réagis pas à mon « appel »... C'est perturbant !

- Votre appel ?

- Tu es gâté, toi dis-moi ! Je t'en confie des choses ! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'état non plus, mais bon. Ce que je nomme « appel » est en fait une sorte d'hypnose qui me permet d'attirer mes victimes. Mais étrangement, ça ne marche pas sur toi. Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que j'ai lancé mon appel et tu n'y as toujours pas répondu.

- La ligne est occupée ! Grogna le balrog. »

Le démon éclata de rire, sous les yeux interloqués de Rune.

« - Oh, celle-là, elle était bonne ! Joli jeu de mots, Balrog ! Rien que pour ça, tu vas peut-être rester en vie...enfin si tu le veux !

- Que voulez-vous dire par « si je le veux » ?

- Ton âme est en peine ! Fit la chose en perdant son sourire pour gagner un air plus mélancolique. Tu es tellement triste et tu es, en plus, sujet au suicide. Tu crois que personne ne t'aime, que tout le monde n'en a rien à foutre de toi, que l'on se moque de toi, que tu ne mérites pas le bonheur et que c'est toi le responsable de tous les malheurs des autres. Je continue ? Ton petit cœur déjà meurtri se brise en morceaux au fil des jours et tu n'as plus qu'une idée en tête : disparaitre ! Mais tu ne le fais pas car tu espères au plus profond de toi que tu ferais de la peine à quelqu'un si tu fais ça. Tu sais, même moi je trouve ça triste de penser comme ça. Mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie ! Et elle n'est que parsemée d'horreurs, de souffrances et de morts. C'est pour ça que je te propose d'y mettre fin. Je peux faire cesser tes souffrances et tes cauchemars, je peux sécher tes larmes, je peux...faire taire à jamais la petite voix qui te murmure dans chacun de tes mouvements que tu es responsable de l'assassinat de tes parents. »

Rune sursauta. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois. Cette proposition était si tentante...mais ce serait trahir le seigneur Hadès.

« - Alors, que décides-tu ? Murmura le démon à l'oreille du Norvégien, son torse collé contre le sien. »

L'interpellé, peu habitué à être aussi proche de quelqu'un, sursauta et recula précipitamment...et tomba dans le vide. Ou plutôt dans l'eau glacée de la mer déchainée. Il percuta quelque chose, un rocher certainement, et ressentit une douleur vive au poignet droit. Il prit enfin conscience d'où il se trouvait...et il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais appris à nager. Le spectre essaya de se débattre dans l'étendue glacée mais ce fut une perte de temps. Son cosmos ne fonctionnait toujours pas, il commençait à manquer d'air et il coulait beaucoup trop vite. Peu de temps passa quand des papillons noirs commencèrent à apparaitre devant ses yeux. Et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

« - Mais par Hadès, où a bien pu se cacher ce maudit balrog ? J'ai sommeil, moi !

- La ferme, Gordon, et cherche ! Grogna Queen. »

Lui aussi avait sommeil, mais il n'en faisait pas tout une histoire. Il en avait de bonnes, son chef ! Retrouver Rune ! Mais où avait-il bien pu se cacher ? Derrière les deux spectres, Syd, Thétis et Io, suivi d'un Albérich de très mauvaise humeur, suivaient. Le Norvégien n'avait pas pu disparaitre comme ça. Mais pour quelle raison ne ressentaient-ils plus son cosmos ? Les suivant d'un peu plus loin, Aphrodite, Ikki, Kanon, Rhadamanthe et Shura se posaient exactement la même question. Le juge avait beau essayer de faire réagir le cosmos du procureur, rien ne se passait.

« - Il ne veut peut-être pas qu'on le dérange ? Proposa Aphrodite, pour tenter de calmer le spectre. »

Il reçut pour réponse un regard noir, suivant par un léger grognement.

« - Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Rune. Il nous aurait prévenu. Par contre, je m'inquiète beaucoup à cause du manque de réaction de son cosmos. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise...

- Quel genre de bêtise ? Demanda Ikki d'une voix lasse (c'était crevant de supporter Saori toute la journée).

- Rune...est d'une nature plutôt dépressive. Il a déjà essayé de se suicider beaucoup trop de fois à notre grand regret. Nous avons découvert que déjà avant d'arriver aux Enfers, il a dû être soigné dans plusieurs hôpitaux pour tenter de guérir cette dépression. Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas marché.

- Vous savez pourquoi ? L'interrogea Shura, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche depuis un très long moment.

- D'après Kalista, il ressent un complexe d'infériorité qui ne s'est pas arrangé depuis sa... depuis son arrivée aux Enfers. Et d'après ce que nous avons pu remarquer, Eaque, Minos et moi, il ressent énormément de culpabilité. À chaque fois qu'il commet un erreur, même un petit truc tout bête, c'est le drame. Il en devient parfois fou. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu as pu t'en apercevoir par toi-même Kanon – le principal intéressé tourna son regard vers le spectre – quand tu l'as frappé de ton attaque. Il est devenu totalement fou quand il a cru avoir réellement détruit le corps de notre Seigneur. Mais heureusement, il s'est très vite calmé pour une fois.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'on ressent la première fois qu'on le rencontre, murmura le capricorne.

- À première vue, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait le qualifier de hautain, mais il n'est pas comme ça en vérité. C'est plutôt un gamin perdu dans ses cauchemars et dans ses peurs les plus profondes... »

Le téléphone portable de Rhadamanthe se fit entendre.

« - Oui Minos ?

- _Rhada, tout va bien ?_ »

L'Anglais fronça les sourcils. Son collègue avait-t-il ressenti quelque chose d'inquiétant par rapport à son compatriote ?

« - _Ceshire a été attaqué chez Poséidon_, continua le griffon. _Notre Seigneur m'a demandé de prendre des nouvelles, mais la cr...Mademoiselle Kido refuse de répondre. Donc, je répète ma question, tout va bien ?_

- Ça va, nous cherchons Rune. Ceshire va bien ?

- _Il est dans une sorte de coma d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais ces jours ne sont plus en danger maintenant. Comment ça, vous cherchez Rune ?_

- Il n'est pas rentré et ne nous a pas prévenu. Nous nous sommes mis à sa recherche, mais nous ne ressentons plus son cosmos.

- _Tu crois qu'il a de nouveau tenté de se suicider ?_ Demanda une autre voix que Minos.

- Je ne sais pas Eaque, je ne sais pas et je ne l'espère pas. Je vais raccrocher. Je vous préviendrais quand nous l'aurons retrouvé.

- _Très bien. N'oublie pas d'appeler s'il te plait._

- Ne t'en fais pas Minos. Au revoir. »

Rhadamanthe rangea son téléphone en regardant Gordon et Queen qui s'étaient arrêté avec les autres.

« - Excusez-moi... »

Tout le monde regarda Albérich qui montrait du doigt les falaises juste en face d'eux.

« - ...c'est pas lui qu'on chercher depuis tout à l'heure, là-haut ? Continua-t-il. »

Rune était effectivement là-haut...mais pas seul. Il était face à face avec le démon. Ils virent sans pouvoir rien faire la créature s'approcher du spectre et le Norvégien tomber. Ils se précipitèrent vers les flots et essayèrent d'activer leur cosmos, sans succès. Ils appelèrent leurs armures, leurs surplis, leurs écailles, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Gordon, Queen et Kanon plongèrent dans l'eau de mer, tandis que les autres attendaient sur le bord, tous très inquiets. Rhadamanthe surtout. Il vit Queen remonter pour reprendre de l'air. Il vit Gordon passer la tête hors de l'eau pour essayer de se situer et replonger aussitôt. Mais il ne vit ni Kanon ni Rune. En plus, il faisait bien trop sombre. L'alraune et le minotaure remontèrent en même temps à la surface, nageant jusqu'à leur chef. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Et Kanon qui n'était toujours pas remonté... La wyvern à genoux se pencha pour tenter de voir le fond de l'eau. Impossible : il faisait trop noir et c'était trop profond.

L'ancien dragon des mers apparut enfin à la surface. Il tirait derrière lui la silhouette pâle du spectre du balrog, inconscient. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du petit monticule rocheux où se trouvaient les autres, il souleva le corps de Rune et le tendit à Rhadamanthe, attendant d'être déchargé pour pouvoir remonter. Mais voilà, le problème était que l'Anglais ne bougea pas pour récupérer le Norvégien. Il les regardait plutôt avec des yeux paniqués, ses mains serrées contre sa poitrine. Il ressemblait vraiment à...un humain normal. Shura, voyant que le juge ne bougeait pas, s'avança vers le second gémeau et prit délicatement Rune dans ses bras pendant que Ikki aidait Kanon à sortir de l'eau. L'Espagnol déposa avec douceur le Scandinave pour permettre à Queen de le soigner. Après un massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche, exécuté sous les regards jaloux de Gordon et de Shura, Rune recracha enfin l'eau de ses poumons. Chacun soupira de soulagement. Mais ce fut une autre histoire pour Rhadamanthe : il reçut une gifle douloureuse et sonore de la part de son ancien adversaire. La wyvern regarda éberlué le Grec avant de poser sa main sur sa joue rougie.

« - Ça, c'est pour ne pas nous avoir aidé à remonter ! Hurla Kanon.

- Je voulais vous aider mais je ne pouvais pas...

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi, puis-je savoir ? À vrai dire, je me fous complètement que tu aies refusé de m'aider. Ça se comprend, on a été ennemi, je t'ai tué et tout. Mais que tu n'aies pas aidé un de tes collègues, ça, je peux pas accepter.

- Chevalier des gémeaux, ce n'est pas... tenta d'intervenir Rune, en tenant son poignet douloureux.

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Grave ? Mais si justement ! Il a refusé de te venir en aide, je te signale ! Et toi, on dirait que ça ne te fait rien.

- Comme il vous l'a dit, Kanon, reprit Queen sur un ton doux, il ne pouvait pas vous aider. Il voulait vraiment sauver Rune, il voulait réellement que vous vous en sortiez aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Tendre la main n'est pas si compliqué pourtant, fit remarquer Aphrodite.

- Mmm mmé mmmmé, grommela le blond en baissant les yeux afin d'éviter le regard des autres.

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Demanda Kanon sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait.

- Rune et toi étiez mouillés ! Hurla la wyvern.

- Mais c'est quoi le rap... commença Ikki avant que Rhadamanthe ne lui coupe la parole.

- J'ai une peur bleue de l'eau. Je voulais sauver Rune car je l'apprécie vraiment. Je voulais te sauver Kanon car je suis complètement amoureux de toi. Oui, je suis amoureux de toi ! Fit-il devant les yeux interloqués de l'ancien marina. Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ma peur de l'eau. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. J'espère que tu comprendras ! Souffla-t-il en tendant une main au gémeau. »

Kanon serra cette main tendue. Et la réalité disparut autour de lui.

« Tout était gris autour de lui. Il y avait des arbres, des fleurs, une très grande pelouse, un chien qui gambadait joyeusement en chassant les papillons, un petit coin d'eau et il tenait un chat dans ses bras. Un mignon petit chaton. Il était gris comme le reste. Son ronron était apaisant. Il se regarda dans la pièce d'eau. Mais ce n'était pas son visage qu'il vit. Non, c'était celui d'un enfant, souriant, joyeux, avec un mono-sourcil très épais. Rhadamanthe. Il était Rhadamanthe enfant. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Il regarda dans toutes les directions. Il vit un magnifique manoir au sud et une personne sortant de cette demeure se diriger vers lui. Rhadamanthe cria un mot en courant vers elle : « _grand frère_ ». L'adolescent sourit en entendant sa voix. Le frère du futur spectre lui prit la main, lui faisant lâcher le chaton qui feula de contrariété, et il se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le petit étang. L'enfant qu'il était se sentait bien, la tête posée sur le torse de son frère.

« - _Regarde Alex, sur le nénuphar là, la petite grenouille verte ! _Sourit son frère en lui montrant du doigt la plante en question. »

Rhadamanthe se pencha pour admirer la rainette qui le regardait de ses yeux gris globuleux.

« - _Tu savais que Grand-père t'avait tout légué ?_ Demanda l'adolescent en se penchant près du visage de son petit frère.

- _Hin hin !_ Secoua négativement la tête le petit garçon, toujours absorbé par la grenouille.

- _Ah bon ? C'est plus ennuyant. Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour ma conscience..._ »

Son frère lui enserra la nuque et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau.

Il ne pouvait plus remonter. Il avait peur. Mais que faisait son frère ? Pourquoi avait-t-il mal ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, pour respirer. Seules des dizaines de bulles s'échappèrent. Il gigota pour se libérer. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Son frère a toujours été le plus fort. Son frère, c'était le meilleur. Il sentit son corps rentrer totalement dans l'eau. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas remonter. Il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais il voyait tout : il voyait les poissons le regarder avec leurs petits yeux étranges, les grenouilles, têtards et tritons nager gaiement et s'endormir dans sa bouche perpétuellement ouverte, les algues danser en fond de leur étang... et aussi la créature qui s'y cachait. Il l'avait déjà vue avant, mais personne ne le croyait quand il en parlait. Elle lui faisait peur. À cause d'elle, il n'avait jamais osé tremper ses petits pieds dans l'eau de l'étang aux grenouilles. Et elle lui souriait toujours avec méchanceté avant de lui manger une partie de son corps. Après, elle partait en riant pour revenir encore et recommencer. Et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas hurler. Il voulait juste sortir de là et retrouver sa maman. Et son papa aussi. Il l'aimait beaucoup son papa. Et son grand frère aussi. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi la créature était aussi méchante avec lui ? Il voulait sortir. Il avait peur. Il faisait de plus en plus noir. Il avait de plus en plus froid.

Mais heureusement, il y a eu le monsieur gentil qui est venu le chercher. Et puis, la créature, il ne l'avait plus revue. Elle était méchante. Elle lui avait fait mal. Le gentil monsieur l'avait soigné et lui avait apporté du lait. À côté de lui, il y avait deux autres enfants. Mais eux aussi étaient tout gris. Ils étaient gentils en plus. Ils allaient pouvoir être amis. C'était chouette. Le monsieur leur disait qu'ils étaient des seigneurs, des juges des Enfers. C'était quoi un juge des Enfers ? Ça avait droit à des bonbons ? Il aimait bien les bonbons, surtout ceux aux fraises. Et au miel aussi. Il allait en avoir ? Il sauta de joie. Oui, il voulait bien des bonbons. Mais il devait prendre un bain avant. Encore...de l'eau ? Non, il voulait pas aller dans l'eau. La créature allait encore lui faire mal. Il allait encore ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il allait encore avoir froid. Non, il voulait pas que l'eau le touche. Il hurla. Pas l'eau ! »

Kanon lâcha Rhadamanthe. Il était en sueur. Non, il ne venait quand même pas d'assister...

« - Oui, tu viens de vivre ma mort. »

* * *

_ J'ai toujours adoré l'océan. Il est double, comme moi. D'un calme éternel et d'une folie destructrice. D'une eau limpide ou trouble. Regorgeant de vie et abritant la mort. Il est juste superbe. Il est juste apaisant. Il est comme moi. Seul et à double face. J'aurais préféré ne jamais lui ressembler. Certes, je l'admire, mais je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Et maintenant, j'attends. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'attends. Peut-être qu'on me vienne en aide ? Que je sois sauvé de l'eau trouble comme ce jeune homme ?_

_ ...Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Je suis juste brisé et fatigué. Mon tour viendra peut-être : comme les vagues, je me briserai sur les rochers. Je suis fatigué. Attendre la destruction du monde, c'est long. Trop long. Horriblement long. Surtout quand on est seul._

_ Oui, je sais. Je ne fais que me répéter. Mais je suis vieux, il est normal que je radote. Je ne suis qu'un vieux fou dont on a brisé l'existence. Et tout ça, c'est de votre faute, à vous les humains. Ça fait trop longtemps que vous existez. Pourtant, vous êtes jeunes dans ce monde. Mais vous l'empoisonnez par votre simple présence sur cette terre. Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous nous détruisez. _

_ Avant, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que vous ne soyez pas menacés, pour que rien ne vous arrive, pour que vous viviez. Et puis, j'ai compris votre véritable nature. Maintenant...je ne ferai que rire devant votre souffrance, votre extermination. Je pourrai enfin me reposer. Et je pourrai enfin me briser sur ces rochers._

_ Ce sera un belle fin..._

* * *

Une vibration. Une autre. Une nouvelle qui insiste. Encore et encore. La chose ouvrit les yeux mais tout restait noir. Elle émit un faible grognement. Les vibrations continuaient. C'était pénible ! Elle voulait dormir. Elle leva sa lourde patte et l'aplatit avec force sur la personne qui partageait le lit avec elle. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre mais ce n'était pas l'animal qui en était l'auteur. L'humaine étendue sur le dos poussa un bâillement sonore. Elle aussi était fatiguée. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais elle empoigna la petite machine qui vibrait. Elle appuya sur un bouton et ça s'arrêta. Elle la reposa sur la table de nuit et enfonça sa tête dans son coussin. La grosse silhouette poilue referma les yeux et se rendormit. Enfin...essaya de se rendormir. Une nouvelle vibration la réveilla. De nouveau, elle ouvrit ses yeux aveugles et redonna à sa maitresse un coup de patte sur le ventre. Nouveau grognement de protestation. L'humaine soupira. Elle empoigna son téléphone, appuya sur un bouton et bâilla un « allo » mécontent.

« - _Kalista ?_ Murmura une petite voix.

- Qui d'autre ? Bonjour chef ! Que me vaut le plaisir douteux d'entendre ta voix fatiguée au téléphone à – elle ouvrit les yeux et malgré l'obscurité totale vit l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur au-dessus de son bureau – une heure et demi du matin ? »

Grognement de l'autre côté de la ligne. Kalista soupira. Elle frotta ses yeux avec sa main et bâilla une nouvelle fois.

« - Pardonne-moi d'être désagréable ! Fit-elle sincèrement. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai du mal à contrôler ma mauvaise humeur.

- _Désolé de te réveiller aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide._

- Ça peut pas attendre quelques heures ?

- _Non. On a un problème avec Rune._ »

L'amazone ouvrit les yeux en grand, soudain très attentive.

« - Comment ça il y a un problème avec Rune ?

- _Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Mais tu pourrais juste m'aider à l'endormir ? Queen et Gordon se sont effondrés d'épuisement et j'aimerais bien faire pareil._

- Journée difficile ?

- _Soirée éprouvante plutôt. Mais ce n'est pas important. Rune est tombé d'une falaise et a failli se noyer. Shion lui a soigné son poignet blessé, mais il refuse de dormir. Impossible de le calmer. Donc, s'il te plait, tu n'as pas quelque chose, une technique infaillible à longue distance, qui pourrait éventuellement l'assommer jusqu'au lever du soleil, voire un peu plus longtemps ?_

- Passe le moi !

-_ Très bien._

- _Allo ?_ Fit une toute petite voix.

- Alors, il parait que tu fais du saut à l'élastique sans élastique, toi maintenant ! Ou alors tu t'entrainais à plonger pour représenter la Norvège aux jeux olympiques !

- _Tu es bête quand tu t'y mets !_ Rit d'une petite voix le balrog de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Mais au moins j'arrive à te faire rire, sourit tendrement l'amazone. Il faudrait peut-être que tu dormes maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- _Si je ferme les yeux, je refais mes cauchemars._

- Tu sais que si je m'en mêle, tu vas dormir de gré ou de force. Et dans les deux cas, tu ne feras aucun cauchemar.

- _Je sais. Avant que tu entames une berceuse_, fit Rune sur un ton moqueur, _sache que ton chef a avoué devant témoins qu'il était amoureux du second chevalier des gémeaux. Je ne te dis pas le regard noir qu'il me lance._

- Le petit coquin ! J'espère qu'il va me raconter. Dire qu'Eaque commençait à s'inquiéter de voir tout le temps Rhada dans la lune...

- _Et quand vous aurez fini, je pourrais éventuellement aller dormir ?_ Grommela l'Anglais.

- Mais oui mais oui. Allez, maintenant c'est l'heure de faire un gros dodo !

- _Tu deviens désagréable, Kal !_ Grogna le Norvégien. _Je ne suis plus un gamin._

- Bon, je commence ma berceuse, et ne te bouche pas les oreilles ! »

Elle murmura un « Hell's lullaby » et commença à fredonner une chanson (1) qui aurait pu paraitre déprimante dans les oreilles de personnes normales. Mais pour une personne comme un spectre, c'était juste apaisant. Très apaisant. On avait ses paupières qui devenaient lourdes. On n'avait plus aucune idée claire. On était comme appelé par le sommeil. Et on tombait dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, sans rêve.

« - _Kalista ?_ Murmura la voix de Rhadamanthe.

- Il s'est endormi ?

- _Comme une masse. Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir aller dormir._

- Attends ! Tu lui as vraiment dit ?

- _Oui._

- Et ?

- _Je lui ai montré ma mort et quand il a compris de quoi il s'agissait réellement, il a vomi. Maintenant, je le dégoûte vraiment._

- Dis pas ça, Rhada ! On est tous morts d'une façon peu agréable. La tienne est particulièrement peu ragoutante, certes. Mais la mienne, celle de Rune ou celle de Gordon n'est absolument pas mieux.

- _Sans parler de celle de Sylphide..._

- La mort d'un enfant n'est jamais belle à voir. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et nous n'avons pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là. Va dormir, Rhada, et arrête de penser à ça !

- _Oui, tu as raison. Je suis crevé de toute façon._

- J'ai toujours raison. Dors bien !

- _Merci. Toi aussi._

- Ah la bonne blague ! Maintenant que je suis réveillée, je ne vais plus pouvoir me rendormir.

-_ ...Désolé !_

- Pas grave. De toute façon, il parait qu'il y a du boulot aux archives. Je vais donc tout retrier et commencer les recherches, puisque tout le monde a préféré s'occuper de cet abruti de v...

- _Kali..._soupira l'Anglais.

- D'accord, je ne dis plus. C'est ma faute, je sais. Compris, on en parle plus. Bonne nuit. Salut. »

Elle raccrocha en grognant. Bon ! Elle allait avoir du boulot. Elle se leva pour se diriger avec nonchalance vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche bien chaude pour se réveiller (contrairement aux douches froides qui avaient plutôt tendance à l'endormir) et enleva la crasse de ses longs cheveux blancs. Et vu la couleur de l'eau qui s'enfonçait dans les canalisations, c'était pas du luxe ! Elle frotta avec attention son cou car ses grains de beauté lui faisait mal. Surtout celui en forme de lézard.

Sentant bon la vanille et la noix de coco, elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux avant de les tresser et de les attacher en chignon. Au moins, ils ne la gêneraient pas trop. Enfilant un jeans et un bustier au-dessus de ses sous-vêtements, elle força son tigre à descendre de son lit (elle hérita d'un superbe coup de griffes sur l'avant-bras d'ailleurs) et changea ses draps sales qu'elle déposera en chemin à la laverie des Enfers. Elle sortit de ses appartements, suivie de près par l'énorme boule de poils tigrée qui se disait que les archives, endroit immense et calme, devraient certainement abriter quelques lieux cachés où elle pourrait ronfler en paix. Le tigre marchait en suivant le son des pas de sa maitresse. Mais le fait qu'elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir (ils étaient déjà passés à la laverie pourtant) ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Il renifla l'air et sentit l'odeur inconnue d'une autre personne.

« - Shaka de la vierge, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans les couloirs, juste habillé de draps, à une heure pareille ? Je croyais pourtant d'avoir dit de te reposer jusqu'à huit heures.

- Mais je ne...

- Oh et puis zut ! Je m'en fous en fait. Allez, suis-moi ! Tu vas m'aider puisque tu te sens en pleine forme. Ce sera un bon début pour te faire pardonner.

- Mais...

- Encore un mais ? Faudrait savoir ! Tu es fatigué ou pas ?

- Non, je suis en pleine forme mais...

- Parfait ! Allez, suis-moi ! Je vais juste piquer un pantalon et une chemise à Rhada pour que tu t'habilles et puis direction les archives. »

L'indien ne protesta plus et serra la main qui le tenait et qui le tirait avec force. Il enfila le caleçon, la chemise et le pantalon que la jeune femme lui tendait en vitesse et il la suivit dans une salle immense remplie d'étagères et de dossiers de toutes les couleurs. Il entendit la femme spectre râler que ses collègues avaient tout mélangé durant son absence et qu'elle allait en avoir du boulot. Le tigre du Bengale qui l'accompagnait marcha jusqu'à un coin sombre et se coucha avant de commencer à ronfler. Le blond sourit. Il reçut une pile de dossiers et d'autres classeurs dans les bras.

« - Voilà, tu t'installes là ! Fit Kalista en désignant une table et des chaises. Les braves petits, ils ont tout prévu pour travailler à plusieurs... S'ils ont bazardé mon bureau, je les tue. Bon, soit ! Tu lis les fiches en entier et tu vérifies si ce sont des chevaliers, des spectres, des marinas, des guerriers d'Asgard, des blue warriors, des chasseresses d'Artémis ou des humains normaux, leurs dates de vie et mort, si ces personnes ont vécus durant les guerres contre les destructeurs, la cause de leur mort, s'il y a des points que tu trouves bizarres, et d'autres trucs qui te paraissent suspects. Je t'en apporterai au fur et à mesure que je retrouve les autres, vu qu'ils sont éparpillés un peu partout. Franchement, si je croise les responsables de tout ce foutoir, je les tue. Soit ! C'est classé par jour de mort, donc ne mélange pas tout, tu veux ! Moi, je range et j'apporte les autres dossiers qui sont en rapport avec les sanctuaires. Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles, et si tu te sens fatigué, tu peux aller t'allonger près de Shengen, il y a un sofa où tu pourras te reposer. »

Et elle disparut dans les étagères, laissant le chevalier de la vierge seul face à cette pile de dossiers poussiéreux et emplis de puces de papier. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir et de commencer sa lecture.

* * *

Angelo dormait merveilleusement bien. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et que ce rêve si agréable cesse. Mü était avec lui. Ils s'embrassaient. Tendrement. Passionnément. Chastement. Brutalement. Avidement. Timidement. Ils parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec douceur, volant à son âme sœur des petits cris de plaisir. Le cancer soupira de bien-être : la peau de son agneau était si douce, si tendre, si blanche... Il avait envie de le croquer, cet adorable petit mouton au sourire et aux yeux si magnifiques.

Le réveil programmait pour sept heures sonna. L'Italien gémit. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il était bien là. Il était au chaud dans ses couvertures. Le coussin était moelleux à souhait. Le corps tout chaud de son aimé était serré contre lui, ses cheveux courts lui piquant le c...

Angelo ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Mais c'était qui lui ?

« - Non mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon lit ? Hurla-t-il à l'inconnu.

- Et moi je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de me prendre pour votre peluche ! Je suis pas intéressé, vous savez.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! Mais vous êtes nu en plus.

- Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne non plus. Vous êtes tout aussi nu que moi, je vous signale. »

Le cancer examina son vis-à-vis. Cheveux courts bleus, coiffés comme un hérisson, une peau bronzée, des yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux, un air arrogant et cynique peint sur le visage. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Redemanda Deathmask, cette fois sur un ton plus calme.

- Je répondrai à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne d'abord, gamin !

- Très bien. Je suis Angelo ou Deathmask, chevalier d'or du cancer.

- Pas possible !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce-que le chevalier du cancer ici, c'est moi. Et mon nom est Manigoldo. »

**à suivre**

* * *

(1) pour ceux que ça intéressent, la musique qui se rapproche le plus de cette « berceuse » est la berceuse de Mercedes dans le film « le labyrinthe de Pan ».

* * *

Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre. Certes, il ne fut pas forcément très joyeux par moment, mais ça se finit bien pour une fois, non ?

La suite est déjà écrite, si ça peut vous rassurer, mais elle sera pour le mois prochain (je sais, tout le monde finit par me détester).

A la prochaine tout le monde !

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


End file.
